Overlord Meets the Elemental Nations
by danieljung718
Summary: The Tomb of Nazarick appears in the middle of Fire Country. How will Momonga and his NPCs accommodate to this New World of ninja?
1. Chapter 1

Overlord meets the Elemental Nations

Synopsis: The Tomb of Nazarick appears in the middle of Fire Country. How will Momonga and his NPCs accommodate to this New World of ninja?

Chapter 1: The Wave Incident

Part 1

"Dive Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game," or DMMORPG for short, were games that allowed players to enter the virtual world and feel as though everything was real. In 2126, a game hit the market that would make DMMORPGs even more famous than they already were, YGGDRASIL.

A game that allowed players near limitless freedom in customization of players, people soon began to think of YGGDRASIL as a synonym of DMMORPG. With 9 worlds, a level cap of 100, over 2000 different jobs, and over 7000 spells, the game was a booming success. And now, twelve years had gone by…

/

Standing before Aura and Mare, Momonga tried once more to contact… anybody with his [Message] spell. His first try was to contact a GM but with no success. There had been a strange feeling, as if reaching out to someone with his mind, a feeling not truly explainable, until the message spell ended.

He had felt a great sense of disappointment with this and tried again, to no avail.

His second try in contacting a GM had also been a failure.

Then, he had tried contacting all 41 members of his guild. No answer.

Now filled with disappointment, Momonga tried something that seemed ridiculous. He sent a [Message] to Sebas.

"Momonga-sama."

The [Message] had connected, and Momonga could hear Sebas' deeply respectful words flowing from the [Message] spell in his mind. This proved one thing, Momonga could contact people with his [Message] spell, but only if they were in this world. Even NPCs.

He was bewildered by what had happened and found it even more ridiculous that it had worked but was brought out of his thought when he heard more.

"… May I ask if something is wrong?"

"Ah, ahhh, forgive me. I spaced out there. That's right, how are the surroundings like?"

"Yes. It appears we are in a dense forest filled with animals of all sizes. I also noticed a small group of humans a few miles from the Great Tomb of Nazarick. How should I proceed?"

"A forest… Not a swamp?"

In YGGDRASIL, which Momonga was not sure if this was anymore, The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick had been in a swamp, filled with mist, poisonous and inhabited by Tuvegs, frog-like demihumans.

"Yes. There is a forest around us."

"I see…"

"Momonga-sama, may I ask what I should do with the nearby humans? Should I depose of them immediately?"

There were a great many things that Momonga wanted to do but all he could do at the moment was grab his head and try to think. He had called for a Guardian meeting already, so he would have to attend that and see if the NPCs were still loyal to him. After that, maybe he could...

"Momonga-sama, I apologize for the interruption but the group of humans seems to be headed in this direction. What are your orders?"

Ugh, this was just too much for him to handle! Not only did he not have enough information, but now there were people headed towards the Great Tomb of Nazarick?!

"Stand by Sebas. I shall join you at the entrance to the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick."

"Yes Momonga-sama."

And with that he dispelled the [Message] before once again focusing on the two in front of him.

"Aura."

"Yes, Momonga-sama!"

"Tell the Guardians to wait here for my return. It seems I have something urgent to take care of outside."

"Of course, Momonga-sama. I shall prepare a legion of my finest troops to accompany you outside. Mare, go with Momonga-sama while I prepare the troops!"

"O-Of course! But, um, there's just one thing. See, I left my outdoors equipment in our room so, um, I need to go fetch it and might not be back for a while…"

"Mare."

Aura grabbed her brother's arm tightly and stared dead into his eyes with a slight smile. To Momonga, it just looked like a cute girl's smile, but to Mare, it was enough to fill him with dread.

"Mare, are you planning to disappoint Momonga-sama _and_ reject escorting him?"

"Ah, b-b-b-b-but, um, ah."

"Ah, it's all right, I do not require additional escorts. Also, time is of the essence so I shall be heading out. Now."

And with that, Momonga activated the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Everything turned black one moment before he suddenly appeared on the first floor of the Tomb of Nazarick.

From there, Momonga navigated the Tomb till he appeared at the entrance to the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, successfully avoiding any hidden traps on the first floor.

Outside, he noticed that Sebas was already waiting at the Tomb's entrance, bowing respectfully as soon as he saw Momonga walk out.

They were indeed inside a forest, not the swamp where the Tomb originally was. This added to the list of things bothering Momonga.

In the real world, all these strange changes would have Momonga crying from stress but for some reason, he didn't feel stressed at all. Noticing Sebas still bowing, no doubt awaiting further instructions, Momonga halted that train of thought for the moment and put on his leader's front.

"Sebas, how's the situation?"

"Yes. There are five people headed in our direction, fairly close to one another, probably a group. The first two seem to be adults, one with white hair and one eye covered, the other seemingly old and carrying a large bag. The other three are children. All five beings are humans. They are dressed in strange attire from green vests to orange clothes. From the way they walk, one adult and two children are soldiers of some form. They are approximately two miles from our location."

Momonga looked at Sebas with a blank expression, seemingly one of a wise leader who was processing his thoughts. In reality, Momonga thought he would get a headache, a heart-attack, and maybe even Instant Death all in one go.

'Five people are headed this way? And three of them are soldiers?! What in the world is going on! I don't have enough information yet, maybe I should head back in.'

"Sebas."

"Yes Momonga-sama."

"… Let me hear your thoughts on how we should proceed."

"Yes. Allow me to thank you for listening to my thoughts, which are nowhere near your infinite wisdom."

'Eh? Infinite wisdom? Where did that come from?'

"Ah, um, but of course, Sebas."

"Yes. Well, I believe that we should send an emissary out to greet the foreigners. There's no telling what will happen so I suggest Momonga-sama to stay within the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick while I go out to meet with them."

'I guess that would work' Momonga thought silently. But, provided that Sebas were to fall in battle and the Tomb attacked, then what?

"And the Tomb?"

"Yes. As expected of Momonga-sama, your thoughts far exceed mine. Unfortunately, I will admit that I am not nearly as good as Demiurge in planning for these things. My humblest apologies."

With that, Sebas went back into his bow, respect radiating out of the man.

"Then, Sebas, I shall accompany you to meet these foreigners."

Sebas looked up and seemed to want to say something but stopped himself.

"Yes Momonga-sama. Thank you once more for listening to your humblest servant."

With that, the two were off to see these people.

'At least Sebas seems to be loyal.' Momonga thought as the two headed away from the Tomb.

Momonga then sent out a [Message] spell, this time to Mare.

"Mare." 

"Ah. M-M-Momonga-sama! I a-apologize for b-before! I never meant to be r-r-rude! P-Please, punish me in any way you wish. I-If you request it I'll even… "

"Mare, that is enough. You are forgiven. What I wanted was to tell you to conceal the Tomb of Nazarick in whatever means necessary from the outside. Even though I forgave you, you will still be given a punishment. As a punishment, I want you to do the entire task yourself. But if you do have any problems, let me know.

"O-Of course Momonga-sama! Mare will make sure to make you proud!"

With that, he cut off the message, hoping Mare really could take care of everything alone, and hopefully by the time he got back.

'Oh, and just in case' Momonga thought as he reached out his hand, his hand disappearing into thin air before reappearing with a mask. He was too troubled to worry about how his hand had accessed his inventory in such a way, but it had worked.

Donning the mask, Momonga thought about how, back when he had first started the game, there had been a lot of people out there trying to attack him simply because he was of a heteromorphic race. He would take as many precautions as possible, including donning a mask to hide his skeletal face.

And with that, the two continued their brisk walk through the trees towards the five people, Momonga still in his Divine class equipment while carrying a Divine class staff, the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown stored in his inventory till the appropriate time.

/

Team Seven, composed of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, were on their first C-Rank mission, to escort Tazuna the bridge builder to Wave Country and protect him from bandits.

Naruto was currently being his loud self, proclaiming to Tazuna that he would become Hokage and make him acknowledge him while Kakashi was giving a brief breakdown of the geography of the Elemental Nations.

It was a hot and sunny day, and the group of five were walking by a puddle on the road when all of a sudden, two people appeared from the puddle and attacked the group of five.

Within the time it took everyone to notice what was going on, Kakashi was already bound in chains.

"One down."

The two newcomers then pulled a cord connecting their arms to each other which had been wrapped around Kakashi, tearing him to shreds.

Or at least, that's what was supposed to happen.

Kakashi managed to Kawarimi before the attack hit, replacing himself with a log and waiting for a chance to attack.

Naruto and Sasuke put up a decent fight before Kakashi reappeared, taking down the two attackers. Kakashi then tied up the two that had attacked them.

A few things happened after the battle, including Naruto stabbing his own hand to bleed out the poison, before the group moved on.

Nobody but Kakashi had the feeling that they were being watched the whole time.

"I had wanted to draw out the ones who are watching us, but it seems I can't get a read on where they are."

"Huh, what was that Kakashi sensei?"

"Never mind Naruto. Come on, I want us to reach Wave Country as soon as possible."

/

Momonga and Sebas had watched the entire battle, along with some previous discussion that had taken place whilst under [Invisibility] spells. Momonga knew the spell when in YGGSDRASIL and had found it surprisingly easy to call upon even without a menu. Sebas had been given an item called the [Cloak of Invisibility] that allowed the monk to remain hidden.

Momonga was surprised by how the fight transpired. It was clear that the NPCs of this world had an occupation which involved protection, since four of the five people had protected one other person. Whilst the five could be players, Momonga ruled that out since these five did not carry items similar to any of the other occupations.

If anything came remotely close, it would be the "ninja" occupation, which allowed use of kunai and throwing stars. But a spell that allowed one to switch with a log and the chain weapon that the two attackers had used were foreign to him. Of course, Momonga didn't know _every_ spell in the game by heart, but he was pretty sure that he had never seen a spell like that before.

"Momonga-sama, should be continue to pursue the targets?"

"… Sebas, continue to monitor these five, and take some others from Nazarick with you."

"Ah, Momonga-sama! I didn't mean to conceal myself for the whole time. I was planning to reveal myself, I promise!"

"Eh?"

Momonga turned around to see Aura walk out from behind a tree about fifty feet away, flanked by Demiurge, Albedo, Cocytus, and Shalltear.

"As expected of Momonga-sama, nothing gets past his all-seeing eyes."

"Too true Demiurge. My beautiful Momonga-sama would never miss out on our presences, hidden or not. But in truth it was probably Ms. Flat-Chest over there who got us caught."

"What was that Shalltear?! You're just as flat as I am, wait no that's not right, I at least have room to grow, you, you, bra-stuffer!"

"What did you say pipsqueak! I'll have you know I was designed this way specifically by my the Supreme Beings, or are you calling their designs into question?"

"Silence Aura, Shalltear! We are in the presence of our dear Overlord Momonga-sama. Did you forget the main reason we came here today, other than protecting our liege of course."

"Sorry about that Albedo. And our deepest apologies to Momonga-sama" both Shalltear and Aura apologized.

"That. Is. Better. Now. On. To. The. Task. At. Hand. We. Have. Come. To. Swear. Our. Fealty. To. The. Great. And. Powerful. Supreme. Being. Momonga. Sama."

And with that Aura, Demiurge, Shalltear, Cocytus, and Albedo swore fealty to Momonga, right there in the middle of the woods. Momonga was also told by Aura that Mare had work to do so he couldn't come himself at this time but had promised to swear fealty the earliest moment possible.

And with that Sebas was sent off with Aura and a legion of Nazarick's finest with invisibility to tail the five humans, whom had shown some form of combat strength, while Momonga, after being convinced by the other Guardians to return, did just that with the remaining Guardians in tow.

/

– Hokage Tower –

Hiruzen Sarutobi was getting far too old to rule as Hokage. But it didn't seem like anyone would be taking over for him soon, so he would continue to work, maybe even till the day he died. With that depressing thought in his mind, his eyes glanced over the piles of paperwork on his desk before he gave a long and tired sigh then pulling out his pipe and giving it a small puff.

"I wonder how Naruto is doing."

And with that, Hiruzen pulled out a glass sphere from within his robes, a spying sphere which would allow him to track the movements of any person in or out of the village. In reality, the Hokage could be seen as procrastinating from the work before him. But Hiruzen was not procrastinating! He was merely watching out for the people of the Leaf, making sure the Will of Fire was always kindling.

The scene was basically what he had expected, Team Kakashi was guiding Tazuna, their escortee, to Wave Country, as his papers had told him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He was about to shut off his globe when he felt a disturbance in the area. Knowing not to ignore his gut feelings, which had helped him survive many a deadly scene, Hiruzen moved the looking glass around the area until he found what he was looking for.

Around fifty feet from Team Kakashi was two figures, or at least that's what he assumed. The two were using some sort of invisibility jutsu to conceal their presence, the only thing giving away their positions were the small footprints in the grass where they probably were hiding. Even when one was invisible, their bodies still had mass and would affect their environment, a fact that many overlooked in the past.

Hiruzen watched as two missing-nin attacked the group, probably chunin-rank, and the obvious conclusion from said battle.

And yet, the two invisible watchers never left. Were they maybe after Naruto? He had received a report from Jiraiya not too long ago that an unknown organization was tailing the Jinchurikis. Could this be two of them?

There was no such thing as being too safe, Hiruzen remembered, and turned off his spying sphere before calling out to the Anbu hidden in his room to organize a team to support Team Kakashi from the shadows. C-Rank mission or not, this could still get quite troublesome.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forgot to do this last time, but Overlord and Naruto don't belong to me. This statement is on all subsequent chapters in invisible ink that only smart people can see.**

Overlord meets the Elemental Nations

Chapter 1: The Wave Incident

Part 2

It took a few days for Team Kakashi to finally reach the border of Wave Country, a series of islands off the coast of the mainland. Tazuna the bridge builder, the team's escortee, had told them the truth about the area, which a man named Gatou had taken over and placed under his iron fist. Team Kakashi had decided to continue on their mission, knowing full well the dangers that could arise from such a situation.

And now, all five were on a boat headed towards Wave Country.

Kakashi's nerves were on edge, feeling multiple presences constantly following the group. Ever since the first presence he had felt, more and more presences showed up on his radar till now he could tell at least a dozen people were tailing them.

Kakashi had no idea where they were so he had continued to keep on a mask of indifference, but in reality, his nerves were frayed.

Which really helped him out in the end. Kakashi's heightened senses from being constantly on alert helped him locate Zabuza Momoichi's presence behind a bush as soon as they had entered Wave Country. Before Naruto could throw his kunai and allow the enemy to escape, Kakashi had replaced himself with a Bunshin and gotten the jump on Zabuza. After that, it was a short battle.

With the element of surprise on their side, Team Kakashi managed to finish off Zabuza moments before a hunter-nin arrived to take the fallen body and Kubikiribocho. Kakashi had dealt the final blow, a Raikiri through the heart. There was no coming back from that.

Yet even with the fall of said enemy, Kakashi was surprised to note the invisible presences surrounding the group did not engage. Whatever was going on, he was not at all happy with the circumstances surrounding the group.

/

Aura and Sebas, along with the two dozen stealth monsters, stayed invisible while watching the battle unfold.

Aura, in all honesty, had been excited to see the battle coming up, as emphasized by her bouncing around and sparkling eyes. If Sebas had not been there to constantly remind Aura of her mission, to observe _only_ , Aura was sure she would have joined in the battle. That was, until she actually saw the battle play out.

"Aw, come on, what was with that lame fight?"

To Aura, who was a level 100 floor guardian, the spectacular fight between ninja had been, well, not so spectacular. Aura was sure the two main fighters were probably around level forty, maybe not even, the only attack sticking out being the sparkly lightning that the one eyed man had used, something called the "Raikiri," or, Thousand Birds.

Sebas had watched the entire scene in passivity, not displaying any sense of attacking. It just went to show how little of a threat the group posed. If that was all there was to these people, Aura was sure she and Sebas could leave this to the minions and head on home.

"Momonga-sama was quite clear with his words. To 'keep an eye on this group and gauge their levels and abilities for the good of Nazarick'. We are to take 'whatever opportunities that may arise' to benefit Nazarick without engaging directly."

But no, Sebas insisted that their mission was to watch these five so, even though this was quite the unimpressive task, she would follow her role to the letter.

/

It had been a few days since that first incident near the Tomb of Nazarick. After the group had headed back to the tomb, which had been covered with dirt and illusions to conceal its presence from the outside world, Momonga had quickly raised Nazarick's alert level to maximum. Although the fight he had witnessed earlier was of no threat to Nazarick, there was no way to tell what would happen if more powerful people showed up or if they came en masse.

With that, Albedo had gotten to work setting up the security perimeter and administrative settings. Demiurge was given the task of setting up security measures inside and outside of Nazarick. Shalltear and Cocytus were told to continue on with their regular duties along with covering for Demiurge and Albedo. For Mare…

"Ah, Momonga-sama!"

As Momonga approached from the distance wearing black plate metal armor he had made from his spell [Create Greater Item], he was surprised to see that even Mare could tell who he was even though he was completely covered up. Maybe there was some sort of trick the denizens of Nazarick were using since they all seemed to be able to notice him even though he was concealed.

With a pitter patter of his feet, Mare quickly approached Momonga from where he had been standing on a wall of the Tomb of Nazarick. At around five feet Mare genuflected before Momonga, slightly shaking.

"At ease, Mare. I only came for a report."

"Of course Momonga-sama." Mare continued to stay in his prostrated position, keeping his head low.

"Mare, raise your head. I wish to see your face as we speak."

"Eep! Yes, of course Momonga-sama. Forgive this rude one."

Momonga gave a great internal sigh. Maybe he had been too hard on the young dark elf. He was just a kid after all, Guardian or not.

Aura had told him about how she had scorned Mare for disobeying Momonga a few minutes after Mare had given her pledge of fealty and Momonga had felt guilty. These were the creations of his fellow guildmates who had worked tireless hours creating these magnificent NPCs. How would they feel if they knew Momonga had hurt one of them so badly?

Fishing through his item space, Momonga pulled out a Pitcher of Endless Water. There was no reason for an undead like Momonga, who never needed to eat or drink, to carry around a Pitcher of Endless Water. Still, Momonga was a hoarder by all rights of the word, and thus he carried items like these, usually for some chance occurrence such as to give water to a mount or such.

Next he pulled out a glass and filled it with water, seemingly ice cold if the condensation around the glass and pitcher was any indication.

"This is for you Mare."

"Eh? Oh no it's okay Momonga-sama. I already have a Ring of Sustenance so I don't get thirsty. Oh, but, if its Momonga-sama's will then of course I will!"

Sigh, did he really mess up this bad? The young elf boy seemed to be quite emotionally tense. Maybe forcing the child to work on this project alone had been too much. Speaking of which…

"No, Mare. I want you to take the drink only by your own free will. I came to both apologize for the work load I've given you and thank you for all your hard work."

"Ah, no, I mean, Momonga-sama, it is our duty to serve Nazarick. Serving Nazarick brings us pleasure in and of itself."

"Still, I want you to know you have done your work well. Also, you finished the work of concealing the Tomb days ago, why do you still loiter here?"

"Well you see, I wanted to make sure the Tomb was perfectly concealed. I've been working on having the Tomb blend in with the surroundings as well by adding hills in the area and making the trees here taller so as to shadow the Tomb."

"Ah, I see. But Mare, if you change up the landscape too much, wouldn't the inhabitants notice?"

Momonga knew he shouldn't have said that line when he saw Mare's eyes tear up and knees start shaking.

"No, wait, Mare. You did your best for Nazarick. Go rest up. Ah, right, take this cup of water with you. Make sure you calm your nerves, you may be needed further in the coming days."

With his head bowed, Mare stood up, took the cup of water, and quickly walked away from Momonga back into the Tomb.

'Sigh, well that could have gone better. I never even got the chance to give him a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown. Maybe another day then, Mare seems to be done with his duties on the surface anyways.'

/

Anbu Lion and his team from Konoha were stunned by what they saw. Here was a little girl, no more than the age of a fresh academy graduate, using Earth and Wood style jutsu! Even more astounding was that the girl didn't even need to use hand signs or anything, only raising that stick of hers to possibly concentrate her chakra. This was unheard of, the Hokage needed to know immediately! This could be an even greater threat than Orochimaru currently was.

"Agh!"

Before he knew it, two of his Anbu comrades who had also been hiding in the trees beside him fell to the ground, dead. The Anbu who had a cat mask on quickly formed a hand sign and melted into the trees, then into the ground. He heard a thud from the tree he had just been on as it fell to the ground. Whoever these people were that he had just encountered, they would make a hard enemy.

/

"What do you mean they escaped?!"

Demiurge was seething. His plan was supposed to have been perfect! If not for these useless subjects, he would have easily captured the spies and gotten Momonga-sama's praise. Instead, the Three Furies that he had sent to eliminate the enemy group came back with only two out of the three spies!

He knew he shouldn't be quite so mad at his minions, but failure in Nazarick was not left unpunished. He knew he had to make his daily report to Albedo soon, and didn't want to send in only a report of his failure, so he quickly took the two bodies with him to his floor to experiment on them. Hopefully they would have a match with the people Aura and Sebas had already sent his way. If he found anything useful, maybe his punishment would be lessened.

/

Today was not a good day for Hiruzen Sarutobi. He had recently lost contact with the Anbu he had sent after Team Kakashi. There were no survivors, not even a body he could recover. They had all just, vanished.

He downed another shot of sake. Drinking in his old age was certainly not good for his health, but for times like these, sake was the only thing that kept him sane.

Then there was that report from Anbu Lion, Tenzo. Tenzo's group had been sent to investigate the new hill that had formed in the forest near Konoha. Instead of a simple intelligence report, he had found out the team was eliminated except for Tenzo himself. Tenzo couldn't see the faces of the attackers but told Hiruzen that they hadn't felt the enemies' presences until it was too late.

But Tenzo's team hadn't exactly failed its mission. This was a reconnaissance and intelligence gathering mission, and the report that came in was more than useful. Tenzo's Anbu Team had been able to watch a young girl manipulate wood chakra in a way that, when refined, could match the Shodaime Hokage. The vast manipulation of wood and earth around the hill had shown the girl's chakra reserves were at least Kage level.

A third shot went past the Sandaime's throat. Yes, he was getting far too old for this.

Looking over his paperwork once more, Hiruzen put away the sake and pulled out a quill. Maybe it was time he called back Jiraiya.

And, for the heck of it, he would send one to Tsunade as well, knowing full well she wouldn't even open it.

/

"Yawn, I'm so bored~ Can't we go outside for just a few minutes? I heard there are some savory humans on the surface~"

The Pleiades were currently seated around a table, enjoying their dinner meal. All around the table was food of all kinds, from cheesecakes to milkshakes, salads to hot dogs, and even the occasional bug based dish. Still, to Lupusregina and a few others, there was a distinctive lack of fresh meat.

"Lupusregina-san, Albedo-sama said so herself, the Tomb is under lockdown, no one comes in or out without direct approval from Momonga-sama himself." Yuri Alpha said highly, pushing up her glasses with a finger. As the leader of the Pleiades, she would not allow any of them to disobey her superior's orders.

"Aww Yuri, stop being such a downer. I was only joking. Right, Shizu-chan?"

"I do not wish to take sides on this matter" came the monotonous reply from CZ2128 Delta, nicknamed Shizu by her fellow Pleiades. "However, Yuri is correct. We are to remain within Nazarick and ward off possible invaders."

"Ah your no fun either~ Narbarel?"

"Why would you bring me into this conversation? Indeed I agree with Yuri, we are to protect Nazarick. Those lesser beings (worms) up above are none of my concern."

"Boo~ what's up with everyone's mood today, so serious. Well, at least I know Entoma is on my side, right Entoma!"

"Do not touch me while I am eating."

"Ugh, everyone's a hater today! Next time I see Demiurge I'm gonna ask him to give me one of those humans he captured."

"Yes, I would also like to see Demiurge for such a matter" Solution joined in. "I sure do love it when they scream loudly as they melt away inside me! But, um, duties come first of course" she added quickly when Yuri looked in her direction.

/

Momonga sat in front of a Mirror of Remote Viewing, looking through the jungle that surrounded Nazarick, looking for signs of the village or city from where these humans kept coming from. In reality, the task was quite simple. Like a trail of ants, all the people took a single path, and if one was to follow the trail of ants, they would soon find the anthill.

The only problem was the difficulty of moving the Mirror itself. It was a while before Momonga started to get the hang of his mirror. And, luckily, he soon had enough mastery over it to find the place of his choice.

"Ah, so that's where all the worms are crawling out of. Congratulations Momonga-sama, it seems your work is astounding as always."

Momonga couldn't tell if Shalltear was being sarcastic or not. It had taken hours for him to understand how to use the Mirror. Maybe she was making fun of him? Knowing Peroroncino-san, Shalltear's creator, he wouldn't be too surprised. However, seeing the smile on Shalltear's face made him believe otherwise and give a smile back, although his skull face would not show it.

Ignoring Shalltear's comment, Momonga continued to view the mirror, moving it around the newly discovered village.

It was teeming with people. Thousands, if not tens of thousands of people roamed the village. They were mostly civilian, carrying around with their business, unaware of being looked at.

There were also non-civilians, like those spies that Demiurge had reportedly captured. On the rooftops and swarming the streets surrounding the village were people dressed in matching black and green clothes, some carrying swords, large shuriken, and the like. The place where these people were the densest was around the center of said village, where a large cylindrical structure stood, probably the village's military center.

Zooming in closer to said building, Momonga could see through a window that the room was filled with scrolls. If those were scrolls containing magic spells, then this was most definitely a military base of sorts.

"Shalltear."

"Yes, my dear Momonga-sama."

"Bring Demiurge to my presence. I need to speak to him about a few things."

There was a frown on Shalltear's face, maybe she had been expecting something else. However, she recovered quite quickly, almost as if it had been but an illusion,

"Of course, Momonga-sama. Afterwards, if you'd like, you could come join me in my room?"

"Eh?"

With that, Shalltear left the room, leaving behind a confused Momonga.

Luckily, it would be a while before Demiurge made his way into Momonga's study, more than enough time for Momonga to get his act together. Momonga hadn't seen Demiurge since that one night where he had gone out to talk to Mare and ended up confronting Demiurge as well. Hopefully Demiurge wouldn't remember the embarrassing conversation he had with him, what with taking the jewels of the world for Nazarick and all.

"My Lord Momonga-sama. What is thy bidding my master?"

If it wasn't for his skull face and his passive kicking in, Momonga was sure he would have burst out laughing. Ulbert-san, another fellow guildmate and Demiurge's creator, had been a fan of Star Wars and sometimes randomly quoted from there. He had doubted that one as refined as Demiurge would make such an out of place statement but he had. But maybe to Demiurge it wasn't so weird? 

"Ah, yes, Demiurge. Do you remember that conversation we had earlier?"

Momonga had talked to Demiurge a few hours ago about the report he had sent in, the one about the captured spies. Demiurge had supposedly started some, not so ethical practices. Momonga had only accepted them so far because of the studies that Demiurge had found so far, including this "chakra" that was a form of magic that created spell-like phenomenon.

There was no guarantee that The Tomb of Nazarick would have a constant supply of magic in this New World, so researching this new ability would be helpful. As a Guild Leader and highly successful PvP player, Momonga knew the benefits of intelligence gathering.

"Ah, but of course. I would never forget a conversation like that."

Good, at least Demiurge knew his actions were ones he shouldn't let pass by him. Guess even a demon had a self-conscience.

"I have found a village not too far from here, teeming with humans. At the center of said village is a military base filled with scrolls. You are to take a team together and retrieve them for me. Take any actions necessary."

After that last sentence, Demiurge had on a large smile, nearly splitting to his ears.

"Of course Momonga-sama. I shall assemble a team from my floor and head out at once."

/

It was a peaceful morning that Sebas had decided to take a stroll. Unlike some of the other NPCs in Nazarick, Sebas enjoyed a walk every now and then. He didn't consider the act a waste of time at all, instead the time used to organize his thoughts while on his strolls helped raise his efficiency.

For now, Sebas was wondering what he should do about the current situation. He wasn't planning to take any unnecessary actions unless provoked so as to not make a strong enemy for Nazarick. Thus, he had to continue observing both the Leaf Village ninja, as they had called themselves, and their "enemy", Gatou and his goons who controlled the Hidden Wave.

It made him sick to see all these people oppressed under Gatou's tyranny. Had he been able to act the way he wanted, he would have stormed the place and taken down Gatou. He knew that's probably what Touch Me would do.

But no, he had a duty to fulfil, and it was to tail the Leaf ninja, not go around saving villages that may be of no use to Nazarick. Passing a woman on the street holding her leg as if in pain, Sebas bent down and helped the woman up. Supposedly her name was Tsunami and she had been headed home with her groceries when she had been pushed down by a thug and having her groceries stolen.

Tsunami told him about Gatou and his reign of terror to Sebas when she found out he was not from her village and offered him a place to stay, which he kindly rejected before moving on.

Another incident that proved that Gatou was not a man deserving to live. Yet, Sebas was unable to do anything.

A few minutes more found him in a forest on the other side of the village. Here he saw many beautiful flowers blooming amongst the trees.

And amongst the flowers was a lone boy, clad in orange, sleeping peacefully.

Sebas was no fool, this was one of the Leaf ninja that had entered Wave to protect Tazuna the bridge builder. Seeing the boy stir, Sebas thought to hide but changed his mind. There was something about this boy that reminded him of his creator, Touch Me. There was a radiance about him, a light that would attract all the moths in the area. A light that would grow to command great respect and strength, yet be humble in its everlasting presence.

With that in mind, Sebas stood his ground over the kid as he awoke.

"Hn? Huh? Who are you?"

"I am Sebas Tian, a simple butler. Sleeping out here in the woods can be dangerous young one, you should head on home."

"Young one? Hey, are you calling me a kid, you old man! I'll have you know I'm a great ninja and recently beat two missing ninjas all by myself!"

Sebas looked at the child and figured the kid was bluffing. He had no record of such information on this child and previous observations showed the kid to be level 2 in YGGDRASIL terms, if that.

"Really now? You must be one powerful ninja" Sebas said, making the child grin brightly, squinting his eyes from his broad smile.

"Haha, yeah, I guess I'm pretty great aren't I?" he said, scratching behind his head.

"What is your name?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I never told you huh? My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to make everyone recognize me and be the Hokage one day, so make sure to remember my name."

Sebas gave a small laugh at the child's enthusiasm.

'Even though there is little sunlight and rain, the flowers still blossom. So it is with the world. There will always be one like this child in the world, surviving the harshness of it and making it a brighter place.'

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Uzumaki-kun, but I need to head back now. Before I go, let me ask one more question. That determination to be Hokage, is it for yourself or for the sake of others?"

"Huh?"

Sebas Tian and the other Guardians, needless to say, lived their entire lives in service to the Supreme Beings who created them. There was no purpose in life without being able to protect them with their lives. To live to protect others, that's where true strength beyond mere stats and items could be found.

"When a person finds someone or something else important to them, someone they are willing to protect with their lives, that is when they become truly strong."

The boy seemed to think on this before grinning to Sebas.

"Yeah! I understand that very well."

/

Gatou was currently sitting in an armchair listening to the report he was being given. Supposedly Zabuza, who was supposed to be a high level ninja, had lost to those Konoha ninja! On the positive side, he no longer had to pay the damn brute. On the negative side, he had just used up his best hired hand. Sure he could just throw a mass of mercenaries at the ninja but seeing as how they defeated Zabuza, he felt it wasn't worth trying. He needed to hire someone strong, and fast.

"Sir, there's someone coming this way to see you."

"What do you mean, he's coming this way? I wasn't expecting visitors. Throw him out!"

"Well, you see sir, we tried but he's been mowing through our bodyguards! He'll be here any moment-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the man suddenly fell to the floor, dead. The only thing proving he had been attacked was the fist currently in the doorway where the guard had stood.

Slowly, the man revealed himself.

Gatou felt like he was going to piss himself. Was it those Konoha shinobi that killed Zabuza? No way, those light hearted wimps would never try to start such a political ordeal. Then, was it that infamous Root that he had heard of? The covert operations group in Konoha that he had hired out once? Were they covering their tracks?

Gatou's thoughts came to a halt when he saw the man finally show the rest of his body through the doorway before coming inside. An elderly gentleman with graying hairs wrapped up in one of those business suits; the only thing giving away the fact that he was the perpetrator was the blood covering his hands.

"Are you Gatou?"

Gatou was about to reply no when his instincts told him to say yes. He had never been one to ignore his instincts as they had gotten him through many difficult times.

"Yes, that is me."

The elderly gentleman looked around the room before entering and taking a seat opposite Gatou. He felt like he was looking at Death himself, the harbinger of doom and destruction. If one was to say this was the Shinigami come to collect his soul for the underworld, he wouldn't even question it.

Gatou gulped. He wasn't ready to die, not yet. Even the Shinigami made deals, right?

"I know this is not my place to say, but have you come to kill me?"

A nod.

"Then, well, I suppose I deserve it. But, is there any way I can deter you from this course? Oh, actually, I need to hire someone to dispose of some ninja around. I know this isn't my place, but could you fulfill that request for me? I will pay you handsomely."

The elderly gentleman simply stood up and walked out.

Gatou couldn't help but smile. He would always have the upper hand, for all bowed down to the power of money.

/

Sebas was disgusted by what he had seen so far. After obtaining information on Gatou from the local fishermen, Sebas had decided to take out the disgusting man himself. His creator, Touch Me, had always said that one should protect the weak, that 'saving someone in trouble was common sense', and Sebas would live up to the Supreme Being's words by removing this pest.

With Aura waiting outside with a host of invisible assassin mobs, Sebas stormed in from the front door, killing any guards that dared stand in his way. At first he was worried that, like Momonga-sama had said in passing, these mercenaries could very well be level 100 and quite tough to deal with. But the further he went whilst slaughtering his prey, the angrier he got. Throughout the infernal place were rooms meant only for death and humiliation.

One room was filled with cages, cages that housed both skeletons and barely living humans. In another was a room filled with torture materials, a man still locked up on one of the standing tables. By the time Sebas reached the last room, he was filled with rage and killed the guard with a single punch to the face.

Entering the room he saw a lone man on a chair, giving off an aura of fear, sadness, yet a bit of confidence.

"Are you Gatou?"

The man seemed to be about to reply but held himself back, seemingly reassessing his answer.

"Yes, that is me."

Sebas looked around the room, ensuring there were no traps of any kind, before walking in and seating himself across from this man, Gatou. Although he wanted to kill the man immediately, he decided he would give the man the benefit of the doubt, though he probably did not deserve it.

"I know this is not my place to say, but have you come to kill me?"

Ah, straight to the point then. He gave the man a nod.

"Then, well, I suppose I deserve it. But, is there any way I can deter you from this course? Oh, actually, I need to hire someone to dispose of some ninja around. I know this isn't my place, but could you fulfill that request for me? I will pay you handsomely."

Sebas was seething with rage. He had given this, this, worm, his benefit of the doubt?! Retraining his emotions, Sebas simply stood up and walked out, unable to stand the sight of the man any longer.

When he got to the hallway, he nodded to one of the stealth assassins hiding in the shadows.

The assassin then ran past Sebas and into the room Sebas had just left.

One. Two.

The assassin appeared in front of Sebas, seemingly coming out of nowhere. In truth, it was an assassination technique using a specific way of breathing and moving that would make one untraceable, but that was just a tangent in Sebas' thoughts.

In the assassin's right hand was Gatou's head, detached from its body, the paralyzed grin on the man's face proving that the man was killed before he knew he had died. In his other hand was a key, no doubt a key to the man's secret treasury.

Sebas continued his walk past the assassin and down the corridor, the assassin merging back into the shadows. His mission was to take "whatever opportunities that may arise" in order to help Nazarick. By plundering this man's hideout, he was acting in benefit of Nazarick.

Nobody would miss Gatou.

/

Part 3

It had been a few days since Zabuza's attack on Team Kakashi. Strangely, everything had been quiet. Even Kakashi seemed more visibly relaxed, though the genins' exercises in tree climbing never ended. Sakura got the hang of it quickly, seeing as to how she had the smallest chakra reserves it was easier to concentrate her chakra.

Naruto and Sasuke, though, were having much more difficulty in chakra manipulation, but the two's rivalry fueled them forward, making the two reach just a bit further up their respective trees by the day.

Finally, two weeks went by and the bridge was almost done, just a bit more construction to fix up loose ends and voila, the Great Wave Bridge would be complete.

Or at least that's what was supposed to happen.

It was a bright and early morning at the bridge, with the whole of Team Kakashi guarding Tazuna and his men. The tree climbing exercises had been going well so Kakashi allowed the whole team to be together for the last day of construction. Tomorrow they would be heading back to Konoha, and when Kakashi leaked that they would probably be paid an A-Rank mission payment, Naruto and the others had freaked out, for different reasons of course, and wanted to make sure the bridge was finished successfully.

When the fog first started to roll in, Kakashi knew he had made the right decision to bring in his entire team. The three, even without his prompting, had already gotten into formation around Tazuna, the bridge workers pulling out makeshift weapons.

There had already been three attacks on the bridge already over the two weeks that they had fought Zabuza. Although the battles were easily won due to the enemy groups being composed of wannabee thugs, the genin and bridge builders had gained some experience in fighting off the rabble.

At the end of the bridge, two black silhouettes appeared, slowly approaching the group. From the end of the bridge leading into Wave walked out two men donning black robes with red clouds.

Even from this distance, which was roughly a hundred feet, Kakashi could still tell that the two were not like the thugs who had come their way before. These two were trained killers.

Looking at the man on the left, Kakashi noticed the man's round eyes, blonde hair, and crossed out Iwagakure headband. If he remembered his Bingo book information correctly, this was Deidara, a missing-nin with an A-rank bounty.

Next to him was the man's supposed partner in crime. A short, hunched over man with a bandana over his mouth. Kakashi had never seen or heard of this man before. He was certainly not in the Bingo books, though the bandana could be hiding important features of the man's face. Which made this man even more dangerous. When one didn't have any information on his enemy, they were to be immediately placed at the highest alert level, and Kakashi felt this man deserved such an assessment.

"Hey, hey, look at this Sasori, it's Kakashi Hatake-yeah. I was hoping for a good fight, this will do me just fine-yeah."

"Shut your trap Deidara or I'll shut it for you. You've already given away enough information to the enemy. You take care of the brats, Kakashi is joining my collection."

"As if! I haven't had a good target since that mission to Takigakure, and you still took more than half my kills-yeah! I-"

Before Deidara could finish his thought, a metallic object flew out from behind the two, clashing against Deidara's kunai which also seemed to appear from nowhere due to its speed.

Upon further inspection, one would be able to tell that the metallic object was a tail sprouting from the now named Sasori's backside, or so it was supposed due to its position coming from under the black robes.

'This is my chance!' Kakashi thought, seeing the two bickering amongst themselves.

With that thought, Kakashi lunged out at the two, Sharingan already blaring and a kunai in his hand. First, he would cut out Deidara's throat before concentrating on Sasori. With one down, the tide should-

Before he could finish his thought, the tail suddenly changed direction and sped toward Kakashi. Although he could see the tail's movements ahead of time, there was no way for him to dodge. Raising his kunai to meet the tip, he was shocked by the force of the impact and thrown back several feet.

"Hey you, can't you see we're in the middle of an important conversation. Now, as I was saying, you mess up the bodies too much with your damn explosives. I need the body at least somewhat intact to make my puppets."

'They're, ignoring me?' thought Kakashi, staring in horror up at the two ninja before him. Kakashi was no cannon fodder. Having survived the Third Great Ninja War, leading a team of Anbu, and taking on hordes of S-Rank missions since he was a child, Kakashi could say that he deserved his high Bingo book ranking.

Yet, what was all that worth in the face of these two enemies? If Deidara was alone, Kakashi was sure he could take out his target. But when there were two opponents, not enough information on the short one, and a group of genin and his employer to protect, even Kakashi of the Sharingan would have a hard time.

'Damn, I was thinking too long' Kakashi thought as the two turned around to face him and his group once more.

"It's been decided-yeah. Sasori takes your body Kakashi Hatake. In return, I get to kill everyone else and blow up this stupid bridge-yeah. I'll make sure to create a spectacle people will talk about for centuries, no, millennia to come!"

"Everyone, fall back! These are not enemies that we can beat. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, take Tazuna and the others to a secure location, I'll rendezvous with you as soon as possible."

Not needing to be told twice, the others ran to the other side of the bridge without a word, even Naruto. Everyone could probably feel the intensity of the situation if even Naruto would stay quiet.

"Damn Deidara, I told you something like that would happen. It would've been better to attack without stating our plans, though it's not like it'll make any difference. Kakashi is mine, you take care of the pests!"

Deidara threw what looked like a small clay bird out of his hand, before making a hand seal and turning it around eight feet tall. Deidara then jumped onto it and flew off over Kakashi's head towards where the men and Kakashi's genin team had run off.

Not wanting to waste time, Kakashi pulled out his trump card straight away, a Raikiri, and charged towards Sasori, bent on killing the unknown enemy so as to save his comrades. He had told them he would not let his comrades die just two weeks ago, he was not planning to fail them now.

Nearing Sasori, Kakashi made to ram his attack straight through Sasori's head when Sasori's tail got in his path. Instead of his ram attack, Kakashi pulled back a bit and raised his arm, cutting into the side of the tail and cutting it in half. Sasori's eyes went wide, bringing a small sense of satisfaction to Kakashi. His Raikiri could cut through lightning itself, what was a metallic weapon to him. And with that, he pushed his arm back down and cleaved off the perpetrator's head.

/

BOOM.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. You can't hide from me forever you brats-yeah."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura hid with Tazuna in the trees on the other side of the bridge. Deidara had picked off the other men who had run with them, laughing the whole time and filling the three with fear.

Aside from Zabuza and the two missing-nin at the beginning of the mission, the three had almost no real combat experience. The thugs had been a joke to the ninja, who had beaten them easily. Heck, even Sakura had been able to punch one hard enough to knock him out (though it had been a trick shot to the balls).

The man flying above them throwing down explosives was on a whole new level for the fresh genin. There was no way they could hit the man above them, so they would simply hide till he was further away then run until he came closer in which case they would have to hide again.

They had lucked out so far, but the explosives would hit their mark sooner or later.

BOOM.

A tree next to the genin team fell to the ground, split in half by the power of the explosive.

There was no running away from this. Konoha was a three day ninja run through trees away, they would never make it nearly that far. They needed a plan.

"Sasuke" Naruto said, getting the attention of his teammate. "I've got a plan."

/

"Mmph, mmph!" cried out a bound Tazuna as he was carried out by Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. Deidara heard the noise and looked down from his bird, seeing the three Leaf ninja practically offering him a present, wrapped up and everything!

"Hahaha you losers finally decided to give up after seeing my art-yeah. I'm a kind person, in exchange for the old man I'll give the three of you five minutes to flee-yeah!"

The three looked horrified but reluctantly dropped the old man before jumping off into the trees, going in different directions. Of course, Deidara would never really give them the slip, he had placed an explosive cricket on the three when they weren't looking. Poor genin, they never had a chance.

Now, for his prize. Deidara looked down at the struggling old man and couldn't contain his laughter, laughing at the poor man who was abandoned by those who had been tasked with protecting him. These Leaf ninja, they were nothing but losers and scum.

Picking up his prize and dropping it onto his bird, he flew off in search of his first target.

/

'Something's not right' thought Kakashi as he sliced through Sasori's head. That's when he saw a figure jump out from behind the man he just slew.

Jumping back, Kakashi looked at the falling figure and couldn't help but be surprised. The man was, in actuality, just a puppet! He drew his attention to the body that had escaped from the puppet right as it was destroyed.

This man was obviously a puppet, the lines running through the man's body was proof enough of that.

Kakashi felt a thud ring through his body.

'Shit, I'm running low on chakra. I need to finish this fast.'

"Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan. It would seem your reputation suits you quite well. In so many years you are the first to see my true form. Unfortunately, I can no longer let you escape after seeing me in this form."

And with that, the Sasori puppet pulled out a scroll before sending a burst of chakra into it.

"Release!"

Shit. Now there were two puppets to attack, and he doubted he would get to the puppet master without getting through the puppet. Unfortunately, with the mass of chakra he had used in the first attack along with his excessive use of the Sharingan, Kakashi would only be able to use Raikiri once more. Better to fall back and live another day to fight.

He was about to retreat when black sand appeared from nowhere and surrounded him.

"Do you see now, Kakashi Hatake? There is no escape. Before you lies my favorite puppet, one with the power of a Kage, for he was one once himself before I made him mine. And soon, you will be mine as well!"

Would this be his deathbed? His first genin team, and they had shown so much improvement too. In the short time they were together, he had come to love them like his own children. Yet, they were all going to fall here.

Had he only been a better teacher, maybe they could have gotten away. Only if he hadn't slacked off on their training. If only…

"It would seem that you are in need of help."

Kakashi quickly looked behind him to the source of the sound. There, he saw a man walking out of the mist wearing a butler suit. He had a head of graying hairs and stood straight, as if a rod was imbedded into his back.

"Why would you help me?" 

"Because, you should always help a person in need."

This man, Kakashi could tell he had tiny chakra reserves, so he certainly wasn't a ninja. Maybe he was an elder of the village, who had come to protect his village. Unfortunately, Kakashi could not see this man lasting more than two seconds. Still, he was an old man, and Kakashi would not bar an elder from accepting their own death. Seeing this village, maybe he thought there was nothing left to live for.

Although the man was still fifty feet away, Sasori attacked first, hoping to get rid of the nuisance who had probably come to steal Kakashi's body from him. The black iron sands condensed onto the man's spot, pulverizing his bones and squirting blood from the gaps.

Or at least that was what was supposed to happen.

When the iron sands approached the well-dressed man, he simply drew a fist back and punched the air, causing a shockwave that disoriented the iron sand, making the sands fall.

"Ha, that's a good trick old man. Some sort of magnetic jutsu? No matter, I have more than just black sand at my disposal."

And with that, Sasori opened up another scroll, filling the air with a hundred puppets. Yet the old man calmly walked forwards.

"Die!"

The hundreds of puppets swarmed down at him, swords, kunai, maces, and all sorts of other weaponry poised in their hands. As they approached to tear apart the man, the old man started to punch each and every one of them, tearing them to shreds upon impact and throwing them every which way. The last dozen puppets became better and tried using tricks and teamwork, but the old man simply punched and kicked them all aside, walking forward at a constant rate.

"Tsk! You're much better than I thought, I'll give you that. But these jets of water can cut through steel, you'll be torn apart!"

With that Sasori began to shoot water at the old man in jets, raising them ground up to show their effect on the bridge through the exploding concrete and steel. Yet the old man continued forward, blocking the water's current when it reached him with but a single finger.

'Amazing' Kakashi thought. 'He would have to be a true master at water manipulation to split water coming at him at that pressure. And those insane reflexes and strength! What is he? The man is easily Jonin status even with such low chakra reserves. Or has he been hiding his true reserves the whole time? That would make him at least Kage level! Where did this man come from?!'

"The hell are you, some sort of water manipulator? You're probably hiding your chakra levels, there is no way someone can overpower my twin water cannons without being at least a Kage. Fine then, eat some flames!"

The old man was about fifteen feet from Sasori when flames erupted from Sasori towards the old man. At his distance, which was now thirty feet due to some crawling away during the intensive battle, Kakashi could feel the heat and knew the old man must be done for.

After a good ten seconds, Sasori turned off his flames. The area around his attack field was blazing, with melted steel and concrete crumbling and melting into the sea before him. Sasori seemed dazed to Kakashi, as if he had met a truly strong opponent. Then, Sasori gave a grin, happy to know he had won against such a strong opponent.

Kakashi didn't know it, but Sasori had been using his trump cards at the old man. In Sasori's point of view, his attacks had been enough to wipe out an entire village before, yet this one man had overpowered them all. That made him, what, stronger than a whole village? But still, he was no more.

"This is your end."

Sasori looked down to see a hand in his chest, skewering his heart. He turned around to see the old man standing there, an arm coming from the old man going into his back. Sasori had not seen the man get behind him. He was truly a Kage level warrior.

"It seems so. Please, enlighten me with your name before I die."

"Of course, the name is Sebas Tian. You fought hard. But you just weren't strong enough."

With that, Sebas pulled out his arm, letting the puppet drop to the floor, dead.

Kakashi promptly fainted.

/

"Now, where did those kids run off to-yeah?"

It had been exactly five minutes since the agreement and Deidara was all fired up. It seemed Sasori was having trouble with Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, seeing as to how he had used so many different trump cards. The black sand, swarms of puppets, hell he even got to see Sasori's true form explode and melt the bridge, which it was agreed to be his role! He would be talking to Sasori about this afterwards.

After the fire started spewing, Deidara had left in search of the three, his five minute promise over. He wanted to see the end of Sasori's fight, but his need for battle, if he would even be able to call it that, beckoned.

Flying over the dense forest, it was hard to find the three kids he had given a head start. Sure he would kill them eventually, and the hunt was interesting in and of itself, but he still had wanted to fight a good battle.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw the old man that he had been contracted to kill still squirming in his bindings. Deidara gave a short laugh, even if the old man escaped, where would he go? They were easily two hundred feet off the ground, the old man would die from the fall. Out of the frying pan, into the fire was it?

Searching through the trees, he found his first target, a little orange blip zooming through the trees. That fool, what ninja wore orange? It was like painting a target sign on oneself and just asking to be killed!

Deidara pulled out a wad of clay from his pouch and put it into one of the mouths in his hand. It then spit out two more bird like sculptures, which he promptly threw at the brat. With a single hand sign, the explosives became huge and flew down towards the unsuspecting boy, killing him in a wonderful explosion.

Just then, his instincts flared, causing him to jump to his right, a kunai imbedding itself into his left shoulder instead of his heart. Turning around with a kunai in his right hand, his left arm now useless, Deidara was surprised to see the black haired kid from earlier where the old man should have been.

"Damn Naruto, you didn't have to tighten those ropes so hard you idiot."

Deidara gave a small grin. So, these brats actually had some game to them? He had wanted to have some fun, and hide-and-seek certainly wasn't the definition of fun. Killing this brat slowly in combat then blowing him up, now that would be fun. No, that would be art!

The brat lunged for him once more, another kunai already in his right hand, but Deidara didn't move. He didn't have to.

When the brat stabbed him in the chest, the Deidara that was stabbed turned pale white everywhere. It had been a clone! With one of its hands holding onto the brat's wrist, there was no escape.

"Art, is an EXPLOSION!"

BOOM

/

Naruto and Sakura continued their run through the forest with Tazuna right behind them. Sasuke had volunteered to be the bait even though Naruto had offered himself first, so they had wrapped up their teammate and left him to Deidara. Looking back, they saw the white bird circling the skies once more, probably looking for them.

When Deidara started to go in a different path from where they were, Naruto flashed Sakura a "V". Naruto had sent out a bunch of his shadow clones as distractions. The plan was that Deidara would look down on them and not even assume that there were clones, and accept what he saw. Even when they were offering up Sasuke, the three that they had used were Naruto's shadow clones in disguise.

The three continued running away when all of a sudden they heard a loud boom. Turning around, they saw the bird in the sky explode.

All three of them stopped, looking at the scene of the explosion. From where they stood they saw a lone form fall from the sky as a new bird took a man away from the scene.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out.

Abandoning their resolve to escape, the three ran to the spot that the body had fallen into the trees, hoping that Sasuke had survived the fall.

Entering the clearing, they saw that Sasuke was alive, but only barely. With second and third degree burns all over his body, Sasuke was a mess.

Sakura immediately started to perform whatever medical treatment she could remember from the academy on Sasuke, so busy in her task that she even forgot to yell at Naruto for his plan.

Tazuna helped out Sakura with healing Sasuke, gathering medicinal herbs and whatnot from the clearing to help out the fallen teammate.

Naruto, unsure of how to help his teammate, pulled out a kunai and decided to protect those that were precious to him. Naruto remembered the old man's words, that he would become truly strong when he had someone to protect. Seeing his friend hurt like that, he couldn't help but feel angry, at himself for letting Sasuke be the bait, and at Deidara, the bastard who had hurt his friend so badly.

"Ha-ha, so you came scurrying after your friend then-yeah? I'll do you all a favor and kill you all together-yeah?"

The blonde man who had dared to hurt his teammate, no, his friend, walked out of the trees and into the clearing, unarmed and obviously looking down at him. Naruto remembered how his clone had been destroyed when he was hit with flying bird-like-explosives. Thus, Naruto would have to watch out for those.

"I'm just going to end things here, yeah? Explode!"

Naruto felt memories from three different shadow clones enter his mind, the pain from being exploded by a small explosive on their backs.

"Huh, you're not dead? I could have sworn I placed explosives on you all-yeah. Eh, no matter, I'll still take you down-yeah."

Naruto could feel his hate rising. This man, he had promised them a five minute run, but even that had been a lie! He was planning to kill him and his team the whole time. As he thought this, he became more and more angry at the man in front of him.

 **YES. EMBRACE YOUR ANGER. THIS ONCE, I WILL GIVE YOU THE POWER TO TAKE DOWN THIS MAN. KILL HIM!**

At this, Naruto felt his anger boil up, literally, as a red cloak of chakra covered his entire form. Then, his looks started to change. His whiskers became more defined, his nose jutted out a bit, he grew fangs and claws, and his eyes became red and slitted, resembling an animal more than a human.

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Naruto lunged out at the blonde before him, intent on tearing him apart.

"Ahhhhhhh!" yelled out Naruto.

Although he was surprised, Deidara had his fair share of battles in the past and reacted immediately. Nobody had told him that his target's protector was a damn jinchuriki! But it wouldn't matter, the trick to defeating a jinchuriki was to simply overpower it. And Deidara was confident that he could do so.

"Eat this you damn jinchuriki brat!"

And with that Deidara began to pull out an assortment of explosives, all aimed at the blonde.

It took a while, but Naruto lay on the ground, beaten and bloodied. Had it been some regular ninja, the jinchuriki brat might have won. But against a top ranking Akatsuki member like Deidara himself, he had no chance. Sure Deidara took a beating himself, as evidenced by his destroyed arm and broken legs, but he had still won. It was too early to capture the jinchuriki, but he was sure the leader would want him if he had already been beaten.

With that in mind, Deidara sat atop a giant clay spider which began to slowly make its way towards Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna; two of whom were still trying to revive the black haired brat.

With their hard efforts, the boy would live if given rest. But alas, that was not what Deidara would allow. He was going to kill them all for the sake of his art!

Suddenly feeling a malicious feeling behind him, Deidara turned around and was surprised to see the blonde kid standing back up. Where there was only one tail beforehand, now he could see three tails. The kid was also beginning to heal rapidly, the broken bones and gaping wounds healing up as if they had never been there.

There was no way he could continue for a round two with his tattered condition. If he didn't have broken legs he was sure he could beat the damn thing, but as it was, he would have to retreat.

Creating a giant white bird, Deidara quickly switched onto the beast and took flight before the mass of malicious chakra could gain its senses. And with that, he was off.

Later, when he reported his find to Pain along with the loss of Sasori and failure from his mission, he would be punished severely.

/

When Naruto saw the blonde man escaping, he immediately chased him through the forest. If he could fly, he would have destroyed the man where he was. Unfortunately, even at three tails, Naruto could not fly and instead had to focus on the white blip in the sky. With his enhanced vision, Naruto could easily make out the man on top of his creation.

A few minutes into his chase, Naruto started coming to his senses. He wanted to hunt Deidara, make him suffer for hurting his comrades. But should he leave them as they were to track down this one man? He was supposed to protect his comrades, was he not?

With that thought in mind, Naruto turned around and ran back to his friends, who were undoubtedly in trouble. He could smell the fear from here.

/

Sakura sighed a breath of relief. Sasuke would never be the same again, but with the treatment he had just gotten, he would live. Her Sasuke would live.

Sakura nearly broke down at the thought of her beloved Sasuke almost dying right before her eyes. She couldn't let this happen again. She had been a burden for her team throughout this entire mission. If she had been stronger, things might have been different.

That's when Sakura made her goal. Pulling out a kunai, she cut her long hair off, pledging a vow. That from this day forth, she would become stronger so that she may fight alongside her teammates, that she could become a great ninja.

Looking down at Sasuke's hurt form, she added another line. She would become the world's greatest medical ninja, so that nobody she loved would ever have to suffer.

"Ooh, I really like the look in your eyes pinky."

Sakura and Tazuna both turned fearfully to the sound of the voice to see a young tan boy wearing red scales walk out of the forest. His strangest features were his heterochromatic eyes and his pointy ears.

"You want to become stronger, huh. I can appreciate that. Here, let me do you a favor and heal that lad next to you."

Afraid that the newcomer might hurt Sasuke, Sakura wanted to stand her ground, but with Sasuke injured as he was, she would take whatever help she could. She wasn't the greatest medical ninja just yet.

"[Greater Healing II]!"

A green glow escaped the boy's hands, overlaying Sasuke's body. It looked a little different from the medical jutsu the ninja hospital used, but Sasuke was healing up quite well.

The burn marks on his body slowly faded away, leaving smooth and white skin. The cuts throughout his body also closed up. Sakura was sure the broken bones, although she couldn't see them, were probably also being fixed.

She stared in wonder and fear the entire time until Sasuke looked perfectly fine again. If not for the burnt and torn clothing, nobody would be able to tell that Sasuke had been on the verge of death just a few minutes ago.

"Alright, and that's that! Of course, this wasn't for free. When you're ready to become stronger, find me at the hill around three miles from your village. But don't tell this to anyone! And you too old man, you have to keep a vow of silence!"

Sakura just nodded her head at the strange little man. She would become stronger. The next chance she got, she would find the boy again. And she wouldn't tell anyone who he was.

And with that, both Sakura and Tazuna fainted from overexertion.

/

He was dying. Sasuke Uchiha was dying. He was supposed to be the avenger, the one who brought back his clan.

As Sasuke looked into the white void around him, he wondered what had led to his death. He recalled the explosion and all, that's not what he meant. What he meant was, why had he volunteered to be the bait? With all the danger present, Sasuke should have sent Naruto or Sakura to be the bait so that he could escape. They were just a means to an end, right?

No. In that vast white void, Sasuke realized that his teammates had somehow become his close friends, people he would be willing to protect, people he might even be willing to put before himself.

One could not lie to themselves when they were on the verge of death. Within that white void, Sasuke looked at the truth. He wanted to avenge his clan by taking out Itachi, but he also wanted his friends beside him.

Suddenly, he felt a cool mist float over his body, beckoning him forth from his subconscious. It was comfortable here, but Sasuke would have to leave if he wanted to protect his friends and avenge his clan.

Waking up, Sasuke was still groggy from his rise. There should have been pain racking his body, he remembered the pain from that explosion, but it was nowhere to be found. When his eyes focused, Sasuke saw Sakura lying over his body. Sakura looked just as exhausted as he had felt when he fell through the sky.

Tazuna was there as well, leaning up against a tree, sleeping. If they weren't dead, that means that they had won. They had somehow escaped from Deidara. And, if they had been lucky somehow, then Deidara may even be dead.

Continuing his search throughout the clearing with his eyes, Sasuke realized that Naruto was not there. No. Could it be? Had Naruto given his life so that they could escape?

That blonde haired idiot, who had just become someone close to him. Who had seemed like an idiot, spouting about how he was going to be Hokage, that nothing could stop him until everyone in the Village recognized him. Was he really gone?

He had just started to become powerful too. His improvement in chakra control, his ability to take control of the situation and think up a plan for them to all escape, even going ahead and retreating without complaint when their sensei told them to, it had shown that Naruto had much potential for growth. Yet, in the end, he had died.

The anger, fear, sadness, and a mess of other emotions filled Sasuke's body. He had been too weak. He had lost, and it had led to the death of another that had been close to him.

If it wasn't for Sakura on top of him, Sasuke was sure he would have attacked something out of sheer anger. His vision was red and he was sure he was going to destroy something. But no, his teammate needed rest, and with that thought in mind, Sasuke lay where he was, his vision turning back to normal before he also accepted blissful sleep.

/

When the strong emotions died out, Naruto was left confused, but continued toward his destination just the same. Strong emotions didn't just disappear unless...

Naruto quickened his pace. If his friends had died because he wasn't present to save them, then he really was a failure in life. If he couldn't protect his friends, how could he protect the village? How could someone be Hokage if they couldn't save those closest to them?

Entering the clearing a few moments later, Naruto saw that Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna all out. At first, he thought they might be dead and gave a loud howl in his three tails form but, just as his vision was about to cloud over with hate, he saw the bodies stir.

They weren't dead, they had been asleep. Naruto felt a rush of relief and peace, seeing that everyone was okay. His chakra cloak fading away, Naruto sat down next to Sasuke and Sakura's sleeping forms, gazing up into the trees. And promptly fell asleep.

/

The damages on the bridge were harsh. It took nearly two more weeks to remove the destroyed portions of the bridge and replace it with new material. The reason it worked so well was because the whole village had come to help out. When the people had heard of Gatou's fall and how thugs were gathering at the bridge from an elderly man named Sebas Tian, a kindly gentleman who helped those in need for the last two weeks, they had quickly assembled arms and gone to the bridge.

It was just in time too, as they saw within the burning bridge the figures of three thugs rummaging through the destroyed mess. Working together, they managed to chase away the thugs and help out the Leaf ninja who had fainted, who Inari had pointed out was Kakashi. Although they were worried about what happened to everyone else, they had stayed on in Wave when they heard the explosions going off on the mainland.

Whoever had been Kakashi's opponent was nowhere to be seen.

When the explosions had stopped for a while, a search party was sent out, who brought back Tazuna, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. All four were sent to a makeshift hospital to be healed while the dead bridge builders were gathered and buried.

When the five survivors came to within a day's time, they were worried that they were too hurt to do anything but, aside from Kakashi's chakra exhaustion, everyone seemed to have healed up miraculously fast.

So it was that Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura guarded the villagers as the bridge was repaired, while Kakashi tried his best to remember what had happened during his fight with Sasori, his memories nothing but a blur. The only thing he remembered was the name Sebas Tian and the overwhelming sense of strength that came with it.

/

"And that is what happened, Momonga-sama."

Hmm. Momonga had sat at his throne as Sebas and Aura gave their descriptions of their mission. He had watched most of what had happened from his Mirror of Remote Viewing and was glad that these two had not lied about anything, though they did miss some of the fine details.

In the real world, Momonga had been a salaryman and knew the importance of knowing what to say versus what not to say. Sebas and Aura were not trying to bring harm to Nazarick with their secrecy, so he would let it slide this one time.

"Hmm, I understand. Though I feel you are withholding some information from me, I shall let it slide. Your days were long and arduous, go get rested before resuming your duties."

"Yes, Momonga-sama, please excuse this rude one."

As his NPCs left, Momonga looked at the banners around him, representing the members of his guild. Then, he saw the banner behind him, the one of Ainz Ooal Gown. That's when he made his decision.

If his friends were still out there in this world, they would find their way back to the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick if they heard the stories of Ainz Ooal Gown. Thus, to spread those stories, he would need to take on the name of Ainz Ooan Gown himself. And for gathering information, it was probably best if he infiltrated an enemy base himself, maybe enter this "Konoha" as a mercenary or something?

Better yet, Demiurge had reported in his finding something about a "Chunin Exams" where different villages attended. If he could infiltrate the Chunin Exams and extract information, he may have the necessary information for the next step of his plan.

Ur, well, Demiurge's plan. Somehow Demiurge had come to the conclusion that Nazarick was supposed to take over this world, and believed that that was Momonga's decision in the first place. So he had played along for now. Seeing now that Demiurge's, no, his plan might help spread Ainz Ooal Gown's name, he began to prepare for his infiltration mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Overlord meets the Elemental Nations

Chapter 1: The Wave Incident

Part 4

Team Kakashi stood in front of the now finished bridge, the plaque imbedded into the side of the bridge. The plaque read "The Great Naruto and Sebas Bridge."

Naruto had been flustered to hear that the great bridge was named after him, but when everyone had told him he had improved greatly, even Sasuke, he had felt a great sense of elation. It was the first time he had been recognized for his strength.

The villagers had wanted to add the Sebas part, an elderly gentleman they had seen now and then who would help out those in need. It was even rumored that Sebas had been the one to take down Gatou, though many did not believe in such rumors. Still, he was recognized for his brave efforts. When they had looked for him to invite him to the bridge's grand opening, they had been saddened that they could not find him anywhere. The stranger had left.

Naruto and the others stood before the bridge, standing straight and proud. They had all become more powerful here, not just physically but also mentally.

Sakura wore her headband proudly on her head, her short hair had been trimmed by Tsunami and dangled just above her shoulder line. Sakura remembered her vows and promises, to become strong, to become a great medical ninja, and to seek out the kid with the red scaled clothing.

Sasuke stood tall, his clothes mended by one of the kind villager. After the day's crisis, he had found out upon awakening that he had unlocked up to three tomoes of his sharingan, such was the mental strain of almost dying and having believed in a friend's death.

Naruto stood before the bridge, a large smile adorning his face, trying to hide the tears that might spill. Everything was a blur to him, if he focused on what happened, he could remember but the feelings were too overwhelming so he tried not to recall them. Instead, he felt pride in being able to protect his friends. 'True strength comes from protecting others' was what the old man had told him, and he truly believed it.

Kakashi was using crutches still. He had gotten over his chakra exhaustion and pains but his leg had yet to recover. As great as the villagers were, they weren't medic ninja and couldn't completely heal his broken leg. That would have to come naturally. Still, Kakashi stood up straight. He would be a good teacher now, not just for Sasuke but for Naruto and Sakura too. He would make sure they were stronger and ready for the Chunin Exams that were coming up.

With a farewell and teary goodbye on Naruto and Inari's part, Team Kakashi left for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. No doubt this was going to be classified as an S-Rank mission and the genin were looking forward to their payment.

/

Demiurge puzzled over the body before him. Surely it was a puppet, but it seemed to also be composed to human parts. The other puppets that Sebas and Aura had brought him were of similar quality.

Demiurge had on a small frown as he realized that he had no way to tell about the chakra within these puppets. According to one of the ninja he tortured, Sasori was a missing ninja from Sunagakure and used real people for his puppets. These puppets could then use the powers that their previous hosts were capable of. If Demiurge had these abilities, it would help him in his preparations for conquering the Hidden Leaf Village.

Momonga-sama had said clearly that he was to take 'whatever means necessary' to obtain those scrolls, and Demiurge would not fail him. Thus, he was making sure to gather as much information as possible and send it to the Supreme Being.

Grabbing a scroll that he had managed to obtain from the captured ninjas, Demiurge sat down in a chair beside a puppet, rereading its contents.

In this scroll was the ability to use chakra. It detailed what chakra was, how it was controlled, and how to use it to perform certain jutsu. It had taken a while for Demiurge to learn this New World's language but, with some practice, he had quickly got the hang of it.

Laying the scroll aside, Demiurge once again practiced tapping into his chakra reserves. They were there, albeit small. Almost like a whiff of smoke amongst a deep cavern.

Concentrating on that whiff, Demiurge worked on making it larger and larger. In the end, there was about two whiffs worth of chakra. And it took him two hours.

That was how long he would allow himself per day to dwell on his own abilities, in order to strengthen Nazarick of course. The rest of the time belonged to serving Nazarick directly. Yet, with himself doubling his reserves weekly, Demiurge was sure he would be able to fill that cavern in no time at all. Yes, he would become powerful for Momonga-sama. He would serve Nazarick well.

/

As Team Kakashi neared the gates of Konoha, they all had a feeling of nostalgia hit them. They all realized, with the exception of Kakashi, that they had been gone for an entire month, the longest time they had been away.

Quickening their paces, the four approached the gate where they signed in.

"Alright team, you've all worked hard and deserve some rest. You have the next five days off. I need to go report to the Hokage and, before you say anything Naruto, yes, I will forward your mission payments to your residences."

With that, Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"Hey Sakura, Sasuke. Do you two, um, want to go grab some ramen?" Naruto asked shyly.

"Hmph."

"Yeah sure Naruto, that would be great."

Naruto was surprised, he had been half expecting them to reject his offer, but Sasuke and Sakura had agreed to go with him. With a big smile on his face, he grabbed their arms and pulled them to his favorite ramen stand, Ichiraku's!

"Hey, let go you idiot."

/

"That's how the mission went Hokage-sama."

As Hiruzen Sarutobi heard the mission briefing from Kakashi end, he couldn't help but blow another puff out of his pipe. Luckily, the mission had been a success, even with all the commotion happening. If Team Kakashi had also been wiped out, he might have been tempted to cancel the Chunin Exams this time around. But, seeing as to how Naruto and the gang were doing well, he decided maybe not everything was going to hell.

"Thank you Kakashi. This is undoubtedly an S-Rank Mission and you will all be paid in respect to this rank. After you submit your written report, please make sure to report to the medical ward for treatment on your leg. Then, get some rest. From your report, it would seem that your genin have grown considerably. If you wish, you may enter them into the Chunin Exams, though I think they may choose to sit this one out and get some rest."

"Yes, Hokage-sama. Then."

As Kakashi left through the door, Sarutobi leaned back in his chair before writing some letters. Jiraiya and Tsunade were to hurry and be prepared for the Chunin Exams. He had a bad feeling something was going to happen, especially if the Akatsuki were involved.

/

Although Kakashi had told the rest of Team Kakashi to rest, nobody was at home. Sasuke and Naruto had gone to a practice field in order to continue practicing their chakra control. Even though they both knew how to tree climb now, Sasuke had found in a pile of old scrolls at his clan compound the next step to chakra control, water walking.

Thus, Sasuke and Naruto had gone to a practice field with a small stream and practiced water walking from the scroll, which was incredibly difficult. After nearly three dozen tries, the two genin managed to stand on the stream for a few seconds before falling in. After that, they quickly got the hang of it, extending their duration till they could stand for a while.

The next day, the duo practiced water walking, where they would walk on top of the water, a step further than simply standing on it. Despite the difficulty of said technique, by sharing experience with one another, the two achieved great results.

The third day of their five day break was joined by Sakura, who caught on to how water walking worked quickly due to Naruto and Sasuke's help. By the fourth day, all three of them had a fair bit of mastery over said technique, being able to run on top of the water.

When Sasuke read from the scroll that this usually took a month for genin to accomplish, they were all surprised but happy that they could grow together so quickly. During their break on the fourth day, the trio were sharing a talk on their mission to Wave when Naruto talked about how he had managed to learn about Deidara's attacks through his clone's deaths.

"Huh? Naruto, how did you know how your clones died? Did you see them?"

"Of course not Sakura. I just… knew what they knew when they died."

"Hmm. Naruto, make a clone and have it come with me for a sec."

"Huh, oh yeah sure Sasuke."

When Naruto made a shadow clone, it walked with Sasuke into the woods.

"Alright Naruto's shadow clone, let's play a game of rock paper scissors. If you win, I'll treat you to ramen."

"Oh really Sasuke you're awesome! Alright let's do this."

-Back with the original Naruto-

"Yes! That bastard owes me ramen for dinner!"

"What are you talking about Naruto?"

"Sakura, my clone just beat Sasuke to rock paper scissors and now he owes me ramen! Except, he also punched it in the face. I hope he isn't angry about losing."

"Huh?"

"Nice job Naruto, I'll treat you as promised. But only if you tell me what you just learned from this experience."

"Um, that you don't like losing in rock paper scissors?"

"Ugh, I knew he wouldn't get it. Naruto, Sakura, listen well. It seems Naruto's able to remember everything that happened to his shadow clones. If we applied this to training…"

Sakura lit up. "Then we could get more training done in a short period of time! If it took us four days to master water walking, then with a clone, we might be able to cut it down to two days!"

"Exactly. Naruto, teach me and Sakura how to do the shadow clone jutsu for the rest of today. I think we just found our trump card."

"… What are you two talking about? I lost you at 'training'."

/

Momonga looked at himself in the black plate armor in front of the mirror. He was currently inside one of Nazarick's closets, filled to the brim with clothing, swords, magic staves, and accessories. Currently Momonga was checking himself in his full warrior garb.

Using [True Warrior], Momonga was able to turn into a level 100 warrior, though this hindered his spellcasting tremendously.

Thinking about the ninja village he had to enter, he knew this garb would stand out way too much. With that, he dispelled the armor and looked for something that might suit his purposes better.

After some digging around, he found some tattered robes that looked like one belonging to a vagabond. Called the [Reaper's Cloak], it was technically a divine class item but rejected by most for it's useless ability, allowing one to keep up illusions when injured.

But for Momonga, this might be just what he needed.

Turning towards Narbarel Gamma, who also stood in the room with him, he donned the robe and took on the appearance of a twelve year old child. With the [Reaper's Cloak], the illusion would be flawless, allowing Momonga to actually look like a young child, albeit a fairly tall child.

"How does it look, Narbarel?"

"If you would allow me to be so forthcoming my lord, with no disrespect, I believe the face of a human that you are currently taking on is disgusting. Not that you are disgusting of course. Momonga-sama and all the Supreme Beings are beautiful. The lesser being (maggot) that you are imitating is below one as great as you."

Ugh, Momonga had gotten to learn that many of the NPCs, including Shalltear and Albedo, had a high dislike for humans. He wondered why his friends would give them such characteristics, though it was probably because human players usually discriminated against heteromorphic race players a lot.

With that thought in mind, Momonga cast [Create Greater Item] and [Create Lesser Item] to make his "ninja gear". This composed of kunai, shuriken, a sword, and an assortment of other goods.

Momonga also wore a black shirt, green vest with many pockets, and black pants, along with metallic shin and elbow guards. Without a headband, Momonga might be called out on where he was from but being called out for wearing a headband to a village he didn't belong to could be worse so he didn't try it.

Looking at himself in the mirror, Momonga thought he really did look like some rogue ninja, the handsome but cut up face he had chosen had the same hair color as Narbarel. If others didn't know better, they might think Narbarel was his sister.

"Come Narbarel, it is time we invade the Hidden Leaf Village. From this day forth, when we are in public like this, we will be known as Momon the mercenary and Nabe his older sister. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Momonga-sama. I have already prepared my equipment and appropriate clothing ahead of time, I am ready to dispatch at any time."

And with that, the two of them left for the Hidden Leaf, with their sights set on the Chunin Exams.

/

-Extra-

"Stop, please, it won't fit!"

"No, it will fit, just stay still! Quit resisting you dumb animal!"

"No stop! There is no way I can perform my duties with that thing inside me!"

When CZ2128 Delta had gone to Sous-Chef's bar to get some orange juice, she had certainly not been expecting the sight before her.

"I told you, I'm not putting it inside of you, you're supposed to wear it!" 

"And as your future leader, I, Éclair Eclir Eicler, refuse to don such inappropriate clothing. I am the best toilet cleaner in all of Nazarick, I refuse to wear babies' clothing!"

"Shalltear, hold him tighter! He's moving far too much for me to get it on him!"

"I'm trying, geez! This little penguin is far better at squirming than I thought!"

"No! NO! Let me go!"

After nearly two hours, Albedo and Shalltear managed to force Éclair into fifty two different baby's garments, including dresses, skirts, pants, shirts, and an assortment of other clothing items.

"I've… been… tainted… Know this you two, the day I take over Nazarick, you will meet your end!"

With that, Éclair stomped out of the bar, though it looked more like a penguin waddling heavily. To Shizu Delta, it was the cutest thing ever. Shizu was, secretly, a lover of cute things and Éclair always made her cuteness meter overload.

Having finished her drink a long time ago, Shizu stood up from the bar and followed after Éclair, intent on giving him a long squeeze.

Catching up to the little penguin was easy, as the penguin's waddle due to his short legs made him quite slow. Grabbing the penguin from behind, Shizu picked up the penguin and gave it a long squeeze, just within tolerable limits.

"Ah! Let go of me maid! Can you not see that I have work to do?! I've been delayed far too long, the toilets are calling!" 

"Uwaaah" was Shizu's monotone answer.

/

-Extra 2-

"Greetings, this is CZ2128 Delta," came a monotone voice from the darkness, "but you may call me Shizu Delta. I am one of the battle maids of Nazarick and have been given the order to introduce to you the next chapter.

"Huh, where am I?" Naruto thought as he looked around the wet sewers. Instantly realizing that this was the Nine Tail's home, he stood up, looking around for the source of the noise.

"Next time, on Overlord meets the Elemental Nations. Chapter 2: The Chunin Exams. What will happen when Nazarick becomes embroiled in the Chunin Exams? What actions will Orochimaru take? And what are the Akatsuki's next move?"

Naruto ran towards the sound, and was surprised to see a girl wearing an eyepatch and some sort of weird clothing. She had some metallic thing-a-ma-jigs all over her as well. The craziest part was, she was currently standing over the Nine Tails, with the great monster laying under her feet as if defeated.

Naruto watched as the girl knelt down and started petting the great demon. "Please join us next time."

And with that Naruto woke up from his nightmare. Unable to go back to sleep, he headed out to the training field for some early practice.


	4. Chapter 4

Overlord meets the Elemental Nations

Chapter 2: The Chunin Exams

Part 1

As Sasuke arrived at the training field thirty minutes earlier than usual, he was surprised to see Naruto already there. Or should he say, the "Narutos" already there.

Throughout the training field were Naruto's everywhere, some practicing water walking, some sparring with one another, some practicing shuriken throwing, yet there was one in the middle of them all sitting and watching the river flow by.

'Naruto seems to have understood the full implication of what it means for him to have this Shadow Clone Technique. Yet, he still reveals who he really is by just sitting out in the middle, away from the action. I'll sneak up on him and teach the idiot a lesson.'

Sasuke began to stealthily move towards the Naruto at the center, making sure to not draw attention from the Naruto clones. He was surprised to find how easy it was, with all the clones fully focused on other tasks, none of them noticed him getting closer to the original.

When Sasuke was right behind Naruto, he shoved him into the river, fully ready to deliver his speech on how the blonde was too obvious.

But instead of Naruto falling into the water and sputtering nonsense, he felt a push from behind him, tipping him forward. He was about to stop himself when the Naruto in front of him grabbed his arms and dragged him into the water.

Sputtering out of the water, Sasuke stood up on the water's surface, waiting for the idiot to surface as well. Instead, to his surprise, a kunai appeared before his throat.

"Gotcha."

Turning his head, Sasuke saw that the Naruto behind him was probably the real deal. Which meant that he must have been tricked!

"Man Sasuke, that was too easy. I knew you would think that I was the one in the middle and try to push me into the water. And by the way, I saw you coming ever since you left the village. I've made an army of clones so that I could prank you. And it worked!"

"Idiot, do you understand what you just did?"

"Uh, um, sorry Sasuke don't beat me up!"

With that Naruto retreated from Sasuke until he felt he was at a safe distance away.

"No you idiot, I wasn't threatening you, I was congratulating you."

At Naruto's confused look, Sasuke continued.

"Look, what you just did employed high levels of strategy and concentration. You planned out a method to capture your target and incapacitate them by tricking them into attacking one of your clones. To execute your plan you had clones track me from a great distance using the knowledge you gained last night that these shadow clones transmitted memories. To help with the trap you placed your clones all around the area so that I would assume you were testing them out instead of seeing them as a distraction. And when the moment came, you worked out your plan perfectly and captured your target."

"Huh?" 

"Ugh, what I'm trying to say is, your strategy was chunin level material, maybe even jonin level."

Naruto lit up into a smile, seeming to understand that part.

"Yeah, I used to play pranks all the time, not even the Anbu could catch me! I must be the greatest pranker in the world."

"Naruto," came Kakashi's voice from a nearby tree, "you really have improved far beyond what you were when I first met you a little over half a year ago."

With that, Kakashi appeared before Naruto and Sasuke, holding up his infernal orange book. Throughout training and missions, Kakashi would have his porn book out, reading it as if it was normal to do so in public.

While in Wave, Kakashi had not pulled out his stupid book so Sasuke had thought the book was not going to come out anymore. But it seemed it wasn't going away quite so soon.

Just then Sakura also ran into the training field, right on time for practice.

"Sensei!"

"Hello Sakura, so you have been training with Sasuke and Naruto as well? Good for you. Show me what you all have gotten done so far, then I will see if I want to give you a reward or not."

When Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura showed that they had all mastered water walking and could also produce a few shadow clones, Kakashi was quite impressed. Although they couldn't make the hundreds of clones Naruto managed earlier, Sasuke's five and Sakura's two were still quite a success.

"Very good you three, I have to say, I'm quite surprised by your growth. Not only has your teamwork and friendship grown by leaps and bounds, your fighting ability also seems to be growing. With those shadow clones, I wouldn't be surprised to see even more growth from you three. But before that, I need you three to look over these."

And with that Kakashi gave the three their Chunin Exam papers.

"Now, I know this is sudden but I've nominated you for the chunin selection exams. you'll need to think about this long and hard before you give them back to me. I'll tell you now, though it says on the paper, that all three of you need to participate to be entered as a team. Also, I need them back by tomorrow."

Kakashi was going to talk about how perilous the Chunin Exams were when all of a sudden, three papers appeared in his hands, blocking his view of his book. Looking at the papers, he was surprised to find that all three were filled out by the genin.

Kakashi lowered his book, wanting the three to know that his next words were quite serious.

"Look here you three. The Chunin Exams are no joke. People die in the Chunin Exams. It's a hard and grueling task that pits you against the best of the best genin throughout the Elemental Nations. If you don't want to participate…"

Seeing the look on those three's faces made him stop. Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto all had on grins and seemed ready for anything. There was no yelling from Naruto, no sneers from Sasuke, no loving glances to Sasuke from Sakura. No, they were all standing side by side, ready to take on the world.

'They really have grown.'

"Very well, it seems you three have made up your minds. The Chunin Exams take place in a week, I suggest you rest well and practice lightly. You'll need every ounce of strength you can get."

"Sensei, what about you?"

Kakashi looked to Sakura and was about to tell her he had important things to do when a thought entered his mind. He had promised himself he would be a better teacher. With a renewed fire kindling his heart, he looked over the three and gave his answer.

"I will be here alongside you for the remainder of this week. The Hokage has allowed me time off, and I plan to use it on making you the best ninja I can for the Chunin Exams. And hey, I might even come on time."

/

As Momonga walked towards the gate leading into the village, he thought about why he was here. To gather information, one had to become part of their world. He would enter the Hidden Leaf Village and enter the chunin exams. By doing so, he might be able to better understand the culture of this world and get a rein on what future preparations might look like.

Looking to his left, Momonga saw Narbarel walking beside him. Currently Narbarel no longer wore her maid outfit, instead having on black pants and a black shirt along with a green vest. The set of clothes once belonged to a ninja that was ambushed by Aura and Sebas' troops a few weeks ago. Though they were a bit tight, Narbarel managed to fit into them and looked quite good.

Approaching the window by the gate, Momonga saw there were two ninja guards checking the passports of people that went in and out of the village.

When Momonga saw this, he began to sweat nonexistent beads of sweat. He didn't bring any passport or such. There was no way he and Narbarel could get in!

"Passport please."

"Oh, um, well you see we don't actually have any passports."

Looking up, the man checked over Momonga and Narbarel, paying special attention to their foreheads. Then, he leaned into his partner's side, whispering something into the other's ear.

With Momonga's enhanced sense of hearing, he could hear what was being said.

"Hey Kotetsu, these two look like ninja but they don't have any forehead protectors like us. Who do you think they are?"

"I don't know Izumo, maybe they're missing ninja. A bunch of them tried to sneak in a few years ago when we hosted the chunin exams. Think this might be related to that?"

"I'll wait here, you go get some Anbu."

Momonga was getting anxious. He had told Narbarel not to act no matter what, but would she do something rash if she had a reason? Just as Momonga thought he was going to get captured or have to flee, an angel came out to save them.

"Do not worry, these two are with me."

A woman wearing a straw hat with long black hair came up behind Momonga's group. She was flanked by two other ninja.

"I am Shiore from Kusagakure. These two are friends of mine. We were travelling together when we were attacked by some bandits. Though my team escaped unscathed, our friends here got separated from us and lost their headbands. I have come to return it to them."

With that, the black haired girl offered the two headbands. Though he was hesitant, Momonga wanted to enter the village so he put it on. Seeing Momonga do this, Narbarel also put it on, although hesitantly.

The guards seemed a bit suspicious of what happened but accepted it, allowing the two to pass with the other three.

When they were all out of earshot, Shiore spoke first.

"Your names?"

"Huh? Ah yes, my name is Momon. I am… a traveling adventurer and mercenary."

"And my name is Nar… Nabe. I am also a mercenary traveling alongside Momon-sama."

Momonga nearly face palmed at that. He had specifically told Narbarel not to add –sama to the end of his name else they give away their relationship. Maybe it had not been the best choice to bring along Narbarel, maybe he should have brought Yuri or Albedo. In a different world, he would have made a better choice.

Somewhere in the Re-Estize Empire, an adventurer garbed in black plate metal would sneeze, then wonder how a skeleton was able to sneeze in the first place.

"Is that so? So you have no affiliation to a village? Then how about you work for me? I will provide you a place to stay, enough resources to fill your tired bodies, and work befitting your strengths."

Momonga knew there was a trick to those words. He had worked in the business world for far too long and knew that when somebody asked you to join them for something, it was probably to manipulate them in some way. People were just mean like that sometimes.

However, this woman had helped them gain entry to the village. If he was to reject her, then she might take the headbands back and call the guards on them. She had put them in a corner and given them a chance that they couldn't refuse.

"Very well, for now Nabe and I will join you in whatever you are plotting. However, we are planning to join the Chunin Exams to recover intelligence. I assure you they will not harm your intentions, whatever they might be."

"Ku ku ku, very well Momon. Then, allow me to give you the full update on the plan for the attack of the Hidden Leaf Village."

/

Dang it, why hadn't they done practices like this earlier! During the week that Kakashi-sensei had joined them, and actually showing up on time too, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had grown more than they had in the entire six months they had done D-Rank missions together! Sure there were the shadow clones to help, but Naruto thought the majority of his increase in strength came from his genius!

Within that one week, Sakura learned more about first aid and surviving in the forest. She even learned a few basic genjutsu. She also worked on expanding her chakra reserves, but that would take much longer than just one week's worth of training.

Sasuke had also improved by a lot. Under Kakashi's tutelage, Sasuke practiced chakra control, learned new fire based jutsu, and even learned one lightning based jutsu. On top of that, Sasuke constantly worked out his body to improve his muscles and trained in his use of the Sharingan.

Naruto, with his near two hundred clones, made the most improvement. According to Kakashi, Naruto already had a huge reserve of chakra and only needed to improve his mental energy and chakra control.

Thus, for the entire week, half his clones had been devoted to sole chakra control and reading books, something Naruto had fought against for some time, like scrolls they found at the ninja library about everything from basic sneaking tactics to B-Rank ninjutsu.

The other half trained in martial arts and ninjutsu. Kakashi had said that Naruto's fighting technique was nothing but brute force with no strategy involved. Thus, with the reading material he collected every day, he trained to make his fighting moves more reliable. The assortment of ninjutsu he collected was also a big help to Naruto, who didn't have any offensive jutsu to note beforehand.

On one occasion, Konohamaru and his friends had joined them for a day at training. They almost had a confrontation with some Sunagakure ninjas but managed to avoid it. Within that time, Naruto taught all three of them how to do some "proper" ninja techniques.

And before they knew it, the week was over.

The day of the chunin exams, the three met up in front of the academy building where the testing would take place. It had been agreed the night before that it would be best to get a look at each and every one of their competitors.

When the majority of the candidates had entered the building, which was actually a lot more than they had first imagined, the trio entered the building too.

When they reached the third floor, they saw some kid in green spandex get hit by another candidate. Looking at the sign, they saw that, although they were on the second floor, the sign said 301. Instead of making a big fuss, the three simply walked past the other candidates there and moved down the hall towards the third floor stairs.

After finding the room on the third floor, they went back downstairs into a room between two hallways that was large. Seeing as to how they still had nearly thirty minutes left, and they had already located the room they wanted, the three decided to do some warm up exercises before starting the exam.

"Hey, guy with the dark eyes."

Turning around, the three saw there was the green spandex wearing kid again, on a balcony above them.

"Will you… fight me right here?"

Although they didn't show it, all three of them were surprised. It wasn't specifically against the rules to fight before the exam started, but fighting amongst one's village was usually looked down upon.

Instead of a brash response, Sasuke simply talked to the boy as he jumped down from the balcony.

"You probably already know this, if you are challenging me, but my name is Sasuke Uchiha. And you are?"

"My name is Rock Lee. I want to fight you. I want to test my techniques against the offspring of the genius ninja clan."

Even though there was no point in doing so, Sasuke decided to respect the boy's wishes. Approaching the boy, Sasuke pointed his hand out in a "come-at-me" gesture.

"But if you're going to fight me Lee, then you'll need to take on my entire team."

"What?! Are you hiding behind your comrades? So much for the number one."

"No. It is because these are my teammates, Naruto and Sakura, and we always work together. It is good to grow oneself, but in a battle, one should always stick with their friends when possible."

Naruto and Sakura gave a smile and nod to that, stepping forward and taking Sasuke's side.

"Hm, very well. Then, I'll say this. You guys cannot defeat me."

With that, the three members of Team Kakashi charged at the fuzzy browed kid. When they got close, Lee lashed out with a kick meant to take out Sasuke, only to get his leg caught.

"Lesson One, Taijutsu."

With the strength he had built up throughout the month in Wave and the week together with Kakashi, Sasuke was able to keep up with Lee's kick, especially since Lee had pulled his first shot, which Lee regretted.

Lee then lashed out his fist at Sakura's gut. He would hit her lightly, so as not to harm the one he was falling in love with. However, upon contact, Sakura suddenly had blood flow from her mouth and collapse. Lee was horrified.

"Lesson Two, Genjutsu."

Hearing Sakura's voice, Lee figured he was being tricked and jumped to the side, right as Sasuke's foot smashed the floor where he was just a moment ago. Suddenly, he felt a force weigh down on the room. Turning around, he saw the blonde kid, Naruto.

"Lesson Three, Ninjutsu. Massive Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Suddenly there was a burst of smoke and, when the smoke died down, Lee saw that the entire room was filled with Narutos. Lee jumped out of the way of the first attack, then kicked his second offender, destroying him. Although Lee was able to plow through a dozen or so, seeing as how there were too many left, he simply put his hands up.

"I surrender."

The clones then disappeared and showed Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto standing right in front of him.

"I underestimated you all. It would seem that your genius is not simply through heritage, but also through training. I apologize for the un-youthful challenge. Then, I will be going."

And with that, Lee walked out of the room towards the testing area.

Team Kakashi followed soon after.

Nobody noticed the ninja turtle in the corner of the room.

/

Five minutes before the start of the first exam of the Chunin Exams, Team Kakashi arrived at door 301, the right one.

Approaching the door, they were surprised to see Kakashi standing before the door.

"I knew you would all show up. I had my doubts about Sakura, but you all decided to show up in the end. Good, now we can properly take the exam. You three have worked hard for this day and grown by leaps and bounds. You guys are my proud team. Now go!"

With a smile on their faces, the three turned to each other and gave a nod to one another. No matter what, they would always stick together.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

/

For one week, Momon and Nabe worked with Shiore, who turned out to be a criminal named Orochimaru. Noticing their strength from the beginning, Orochimaru had not even gone to the trouble of testing the two, instead allowing them entry into his inner circle. Usually he would take more precautionary measures but Orochimaru's instincts told him he should bring these two into his fold as soon as possible. That they were far better as allies than enemies. He always followed his instincts.

Momon and Nabe were quickly introduced to the life of what it meant to be a ninja. Hiding for the week in a former Root base, Orochimaru showed them his scrolls on forbidden jutsu, showed them the jutsu in real life, and helped them learn the customs of the ninja world.

In return, Momon and Nabe taught him about magic and gave him some low level magic scrolls, seeing as to how Orochimaru could not copy the spells no matter what he tried. As a sign of friendship, Momon even gave the snake man a vial of red liquid, called a "potion of healing". Knowing items like these could be quite valuable, Orochimaru stored it away inside his body via swallowing so as to use another time.

During this week, Momon and Nabe were introduced to one of Orochimaru's henchman, a Sound ninja named Piper. A genjutsu expert, Piper was Tayuya's pupil and used a flute to control her genjutsus. Orochimaru assured them that the ninja from Kusagakure were cowed into Orochimaru's reign for the duration of the Chunin Exams and would not be reporting Momon, Nabe, or Piper as not being one of their own.

Piper would then give a daily report on the activities of Momon and Nabe when he wasn't around to check up on the two himself. If he had more time, he would have tried to learn more about where these two came from but, sadly, he had an invasion to plan and thus no time to waste.

Thus, when the week was over, Momon, Nabe, and Piper were sent out as ninja from Kusagakure. The three had trained together and were fairly efficient for a team made up in a single week. Orochimaru also convinced the two new recruits that magic was… abnormal to the ninja world and that they should make random hand seals before casting their spells, which the two had reluctantly accepted.

\

-One week ago, in the woods outside the Hidden Leaf-

Sakura had no idea what in the world she was doing outside right now. Being the middle of the day, Sakura had told the guards at the gate she was just going to the nearby woods to pick flowers, which they had accepted and let her out.

Instead of stopping at the clearing right outside the village, she had taken to the trees and ninja hopped exactly three miles from the Hidden Leaf Village. Then, she started to travel the circumference of the village in hopes of finding the one who had told her to look for him.

But, this was madness! Sakura had never broken the rules before and Iruka-sensei back at the Academy had told the class outright that travelling outside of the village without permission was against the rules!

Yet here she was, jumping around like an idiot not knowing what she was looking for or if she would even find the boy. There was no way this was going to work out!

As inner Sakura tugged at her hair, Sakura continued to survey her surroundings, looking for the tan boy.

'There!'

Just beyond her vision she could make out a hill. Getting closer to it, she saw a person, no, a kid, resting beneath the shade of a tree. Approaching the little figure while still staying hidden within the trees, Sakura noticed that the kid was a girl and that this girl looked very similar to the one she met before.

The only way she could tell that this wasn't the boy who offered her help was that this kid was wearing a skirt.

Coming out of the trees, she noticed the girl's long pointy ears perk up, a strange trait if she ever saw one. Sakura had heard of different kekkai genkai, or inherited abilities, in the past, but pointy ears?

The short girl immediately stood up and pointed what looked like a stick in her direction.

"I know you're there, come out with your hands up!"

Understanding the small girl's fear, Sakura put her hands up and approached the little girl, who was about up to her shoulders.

"Hey little one, you wouldn't happen to know where your brother is, now would you? He was wearing red scales and had the same heterochromatic eyes as you do."

"Eh? You know about Aura? Um, well, you don't look like a mean person. Okay, I'll contact her, but don't go anywhere!"

Pulling out a piece of parchment, the little boy ran behind the hill, probably to a small cottage or something that Sakura had missed.

There weren't a lot of people living in the woods these days, what with bandits and missing ninja running amok, but there were still some clans that stuck with the old ways instead of merging with a major village. Seeing how that girl matched features with the now named Aura, who seemed to be her brother, Sakura was sure this was one of those cases.

\

When Mare felt the first warning signal spell go off at fifty feet from Nazarick, he had hoped that the person would simply go away. There had been a lot of people roaming around this area every now and then, but none ever approached too far. Momonga-sama had told Mare not to attack anyone unless provoked since they could be dignitaries.

Seeing as how Nazarick had become so obvious because of Mare trying to hide it, Mare had been given guard duty of the surface entrance. Mare was going to make sure he didn't mess up this time. He had enough punishment from his sister to last a few decades.

So when the second warning signal spell went off, Mare was ready to protect Nazarick with his life. If Momonga-sama had been correct in his assumption that the people of this world could possibly be really strong, then Mare needed to be focused and serious.

"I know you're there, come out with your hands up!"

Seeing a human girl no more than 12 walk out of the forest with her hands up, Mare internally relaxed just the slightest before tensing up again. There was the possibility that she was using a spell or an item to disguise her figure. It was a common occurrence in YGGDRASIL.

"Hey little one, you wouldn't happen to know where your brother is, now would you? He was wearing red scales and had the same heterochromatic eyes as you do."

Brother? Mare had no brother. But, red scales and heterochromatic eyes? Wait, she couldn't be the dignitary Momonga-sama spoke of. Could she?

"Eh? You know about Aura? Um, well, you don't look like a mean person. Okay, I'll contact her, but don't go anywhere!"

With that, Mare ran over the hill and into Nazarick via the top of the walls, pulling out the scroll with the [Message] spell engraved into it. Albedo had given each of the Floor Guardians a few of these scrolls since the majority of Nazarick didn't know it. Despite being a Level 100 Spellcaster, the Supreme Beings had never seen it fit to give Mare, and most of the Floor Guardians, the [Message] spell.

Calming her thoughts, Mare quickly sent a [Message] out to his sister, Aura. Sometime in the past, Aura had been tasked by the Supreme Being to establish connections with the outside world. If this was her dignitary, then Aura would want to see her as soon as possible.

"Hey, is this thing on? Mare, what's with the terrible timing? I was hunting down this really big snake to add to our collection of animals when you messaged me."

"Ah, sorry about that sis. Actually, there's this pink haired girl here to see you."

"Eh? Pink haired girl? Ooh, that pink haired girl! Ah yeah I'll be there soon!"

Feeling the signal disconnect, Mare went over the walls and hill towards the human girl who he found, to his immense relief, was still where he had left her, though she was no longer raising her hands.

Seeing as how this person was supposed to be an ally of sorts, Mare decided to be friendly with the girl, at least until his sister showed up.

"Hello, um, my name is Mare. Sorry about being so rude earlier, my sister will be here soon so please wait here."

"Oh don't worry about it, you were probably just scared. Before I was a ninja, I was pretty scared of strangers myself. But don't worry little girl, I won't hurt you."

"Huh? Oh, you must be mistaken. Um, I'm actually a boy."

The girl seemed to be surprised by his comment, looking Mare up and down. Under her scrutiny, Mare felt self-conscious and brought his shoulders forward while intertwining his legs.

The girl seemed to smile from his discomfort.

"Ah I see, so that's what's going on. Okay don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret!"

Secret? What secret? Mare hadn't told her any of his secrets, had he?

\

Aura almost broke down laughing from the sight before her. She had been pretty far from Nazarick when Mare had called her, so it had taken her a while to get back. When she finally got to the Tomb, she saw before her Mare squirming under the intense look from the girl. She had been about to step in when she heard the pinkhead come to some sort of conclusion.

"Ah I see, so that's what's going on. Okay don't worry, I won't tell anyone your secret!"

From what she could reason, this "secret" was probably her referring to her incorrect assessment that Mare was a girl.

"No, there's no secret. I really am a boy."

"Yeah, yeah, but if you want to be more convincing, you gotta drop the skirt."

"Eh?! No, really, I'm really…"

"…a boy." Aura finished for Mare as she jumped out from the tree she was hiding in, doing a somersault in midair before landing on all fours. Standing straight up, Aura brushed off her hands on her pants before giving a "V" to the pink-head.

The pink haired girl tensed when she saw Aura, but suddenly relaxed again. Aura could only smile when she saw this sight. She knew she had chosen the right person to be her "dignitary" for Momonga-sama. Aura could tell pinky here would become strong with the right training and become of great help to Nazarick.

"And I'm actually a girl. With that settled, let's get you started on your training to become a Nazarick dignitary! Oh, what's your name again?"

\

Getting past the first "test", the fake room 301, was easy for Momon's group. At first glance, Momon had thought that the fake room was actually real and had planned to go in. But when he had seen the green clothed kid with the think eyebrows get hit, he had decided to watch from the outside.

When he had seen another group of kids walk past, ones that he thought he had seen somewhere before, Momon decided to follow them for the time being.

"As expected of Momon-sama. From what I could find within our one week together, you can't use genjutsu, yet you had been able to see through the fake testing room."

"Ah, ah, erm, yes Piper, of course."

That had been a fake room! Turning back around, Momonga turned on his passive, to see through minor illusionary spells, and saw that it was, indeed, room 201 that they had passed.

Looking back over to Piper, the Otogakure ninja who was currently dressed as a Kusagakure ninja, Momonga almost felt like he was getting a non-existent headache. This girl, who was one of Orochimaru's henchmen, had taken up Narbarel's bad habit of adding –sama at the end of his name. Although technically this would help hide Momon's true identity, he couldn't help but feel a bit weirded out.

Following the three Konohagakure ninja to the actual room 301, which Momonga was able to check with his passive active, Momonga checked his watch on his wrist to see what time it was. There was a bit over thirty minutes till the first part of the exam.

Noticing that there was a lot of time, the three Hidden Leaf ninja turned back around and headed back down the way they came. Momonga, on the other hand, knew the importance of arriving to a meeting early from his actual life as a businessman and entered the room before him.

/

Piper had to say, she was pretty surprised by Momon-sama's ability to see through genjutsu. Another bit of information to add to her next report.

When they had trained together, Piper had gotten to understand that Momon-sama was extremely strong, around Orochimaru-sama himself. But she was most surprised by the way Momon-sama fought.

It was obvious to Piper that Momon-sama was not a skilled fighter from the first time they sparred. Sure, Momon-sama was powerful enough to pulverize a wall of the Root base from a single punch. But the way he swung his sword, it became clear the man did not know how to actually handle it.

Still, she was nowhere near Momon-sama's strength, speed, and reflexes and a single hit was enough to knock her out. Since then, she had found Momon-sama to be insanely powerful, using powers akin to summoning jutsu to create grotesque monsters or shooting balls of dark energy out of his hands that could destroy anything on contact. Powers that were probably on par with Orochimaru-sama himself.

And the scariest part was, Piper could tell Momon-sama was holding back.

Nabe was no slacker either. Piper had thought that Nabe was just a medical ninja or something, seeing as to how she didn't carry any weapons at all. But she was in for a shock, literally, when she was hit by a bolt of lightning on their first spar. Nabe, who shared the same power as Momon-sama, albeit a bit different, was powerful by her own right.

After that, she had observed what she could for the week when Orochimaru-sama and Momon-sama were sharing techniques, and the results were quite frightening.

Once, when Orochimaru-sama had summoned Manda, Momon had forced Manda back to its own world before summoning his own creature, a skeletal dragon. Orochimaru-sama had sent twenty of his best Sound ninja at the skeletal beast after noting it was not a genjutsu, but the Sound ninja had all been wiped out. In ten seconds.

Another time, Orochimaru-sama had shown his trump card to Momon-sama when he resurrected one of the Sound ninja Momon-sama had accidentally killed during a previous show of force. It was a draining jutsu which had Orochimaru-sama tired. In exchange, Momon-sama had shown that he had the power to resurrect all twenty of the Sound ninja his skeletal dragon had killed earlier on without even being fazed, without the need for a sacrifice. Needless to say, Orochimaru-sama had been beaten.

Momon-sama had proven to be a powerhouse and Piper, always being one to take advantage of any situation, had hung onto Momon-sama like her future husband. Heck, if she played her cards right, she might be able to claim Momon-sama for herself. And the whole time, she would be giving information to Orochimaru-sama, showing her loyalty to him as well. No matter which one died, if they ever did, Piper would stay in the other's favor.

Smiling at her own cunningness, Piper looked back from where she was seated in the first row towards Momon-sama and gave a wave, who was currently sitting in his seat completely emotionless, like he always was doing. Sometimes in the past, Piper would think that emotionless face was an illusion and try to remove the genjutsu, only to find that it wasn't. Piper was a genjutsu expert and able to break most mid-level jonin genjutsus. If she couldn't break the one over Momon-sama, then it probably wasn't a genjutsu at all.

Turning back to the clock in front of the classroom, Piper noted that there was just five minutes left till the start of the first exam. Smile still fixed in place, Piper began to repeat the poem that her mother had told her long ago, one that had kept her alive all this time.

'Upon the whirlpools are steady tides. Run your course, you will come through. And one day find our home.'

/

Momon was sweating non-existent sweat. Seated in his seat, he looked back up to the clock in front of him. Five minutes. From the corner of his eye he saw a girl with red hair, Piper, turn around and wave to him. He debated whether to wave back to the girl or not, going through the ups and downs of doing such a thing. Just as he made up his mind and was about to wave his hand, the girl turned back around.

Heaving an internal sigh, Momon tried calming himself with some meditation tricks he had learned in the real world. Life as a salaryman was stressful and had him sitting behind desks all the time. Sitting in this desk now, Momon felt like he was going to be filling out a bunch of paperwork soon, and he had started to become nervous.

Not only did the thought of filling out papers bother him, but he knew next to nothing about ninja tactics or whatever. If these questions were going to be like his entrance exams all those years ago, then maybe he should just quit now.

"Sasuke-kun, you're late!"

Hearing a loud voice behind him, he turned around just in time to see a blonde Konoha girl try to tackle a familiar black-haired Konoha boy. Throwing herself into the air, the blonde seemed to be about to latch herself onto this Sasuke when, suddenly, the black haired boy all but disappeared, making the blonde fall to the ground.

With his high level vision passives, Momonga was able to see the boy run at a fairly quick pace away from the girl, ending up around five feet behind said girl within half a second.

"Oof! Sasuke? Where'd you go?"

"Hey Ino, nice to see you made it. Shikamaru and Choji too."

"Hmm, troublesome. Seems your team made it in too Sasuke. Man this sucks."

"Yahoo! Found you!"

Momonga saw as three new genin, also from Konoha, approach the current six Konoha genin. This form of conversation carried on for a minute or so between the nine kids before an older looking Konoha genin calmed the group down.

Not really caring about the conversation taking place behind him any further, Momonga turned back to the front of the room and counted down the time from the clock.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I won't lose to you bastards!"

Hearing the commotion, Momonga once again looked at the blonde behind him, who had been part of the original nine who had caused all the commotion before. Naruto… Why was that so familiar? Momonga had a feeling that Naruto was a name reported in one of his reports back at Nazarick. Was he important in some way?

A fight started between some Sound and Leaf genin after that, but Momonga could care less. These people were nothing more than insects that he could crush beneath his feet. He had used [Discern Enemy] when he first entered the room and ever since he had been seated in case there were worthy foes, but everyone was between levels 2 and 5.

Previously Momonga had been disturbed by his lack of emotions when killing people. When he had killed his first Sound ninja on accident during training, he hadn't felt a thing. It was almost like stepping on an ant.

Now, Momonga knew he wasn't affected by other's deaths, which would help him in the coming days. This New World of ninja, where death seemed to be a normal thing; Momonga could feel he would have to kill many people, and probably quite soon.

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!"

Pulled out of his introspection by the loud noise, Momonga looked up at the man who had suddenly appeared before him, though his illusionary face made it seem he was looking straight the whole time.

"Thanks for waiting. I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin Exams first test."

\

Ever since she sat down, she was agitated. Not only had Momonga-sama forced her to sit away from him, Narbarel was even told not to cause a commotion. If she had her way, all these lesser beings (water fleas) would have perished long ago, especially those nine at the back constantly shouting nonsense.

There had been a fight at the back of the room. The examiner had shown up and told them all to move to an assigned seat. Then he had explained the rules. And finally, she got her test.

The only excitement she had felt was when she had a chance of being placed next to Momonga-sama, which was cut short when she was placed in the back corner and Momonga-sama placed at the front of the room.

Now, staring down at her paper, Narbarel figured out she had a new problem. She had no idea how to solve these. No, worse still, she couldn't even read the letters. Piper had taught her and Momonga-sama some of the letters and how to read this new language, but one week was nowhere near enough for Narbarel to understand these strange sentences.

Looking around the room discreetly, she saw that the examiners were taking note of who was cheating. Looking back at her paper, Narbarel knew she had to pass so as not to fail the Supreme Beings. Yet, information gathering was explicitly banned. Still, knowing this, Narbarel knew she couldn't fail no matter what and began using a skill, [Mimic], on a pink haired girl in front of her.

Luckily, the skill worked properly and Narbarel's hand began to move over the paper in sync with the pink-haired girl before her.

\

Momonga sat in his seat, staring at the paper before him. Although his illusionary face showed no signs of emotion, Momonga was actually freaking out.

Having taken his studies seriously, Momonga knew how to read the letters before him, but he still had no idea how to solve them. Seriously, did these people expect twelve year old kids to know physics?

There was no way he could solve these. Sure he could cheat, and probably get away with it too, but there was something in his gut that was bothering him. In the real world, Momonga never cheated in anything. Even when his fellow students and coworkers had cut corners or lied outright, Momonga had always seen himself as an honorable man. But maybe, this one time, he would have to cast away his pride.

As a test, Momonga activated his skill, Dark Wisdom, which would allow him to steal spells from fallen players. It was then that he noticed, to his surprise, that when he saw a short man in front of him, he suddenly began to gain a bunch of knowledge about the problem before him. It was almost like accessing the human's mind, taking what knowledge was needed.

Feeling like he had committed some sort of crime, but not feeling bad for it like he had thought he might, Momonga began to answer the first question. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

/

Piper had a huge grin on her face as she scribbled down her answers. These questions, they were so simple it wasn't even worth her attention. Seriously, code breaking? This was basic level stuff. For a ninja of her standing, who had worked with Orochimaru-sama for a while, questions like these were easy.

For the slightly harder ones, all she had to do was cast a minor genjutsu so she looked like she was looking at her test while in reality she could look at the girl next to her and copy all her work! Too easy.

/

Naruto looked down at his test, only three questions filled out, knowing he was probably going to fail. Sure he had studied up during the week, but there was nowhere near enough time to absorb all that information fully. Being the noble person he was, he had even rejected Hinata's offer, though he had still stolen some answers from her discreetly. His hopes and dreams were all banking on this last question.

"Ok, and now. We will begin the tenth question."

The fated moment had come. With a bit of sweat starting to come out of his face, Naruto prepped himself for the question.

"Now, before we get to it, I'd like to go over the added rules for this question. These are the rules of desperation. First, for this tenth question, you must decide whether you will take it or not. If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero. You fail! Along with your two teammates. If you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to ever take the chunin selection exam again."

During that speech from the examiner Ibiki, there had been a few interruptions, like a Sand ninja Naruto had seen before entering the room and a bunch of outburst from the students. Yet, Naruto had focused his attention on Ibiki's words. If what the man before him was saying was true, Naruto couldn't afford to take this question! Should he fail, his entire ninja career was on the line.

Naruto was shaking from the pressure. Should he take the question, or not? He was sure Sakura and Sasuke wanted to pass the test, and he didn't want to hold them back, but eternally a genin?! That was terrible! With that thought in mind, Naruto's hand slowly began to raise.

He had come all this way, fighting off missing ninjas, using the Nine Tails' chakra, even almost giving his life trying to read books. Was it all going to end here? Would he have to wait another year before he got back to his feet?

Even now, Naruto could see the Hokage hat getting further and further away. He would have to give up.

Just as Naruto was about to raise his hand fully, he felt two comforting hands on his shoulders. Looking around him, Naruto imagined he saw Sakura and Sasuke holding his shoulders, giving him a smile.

That was right. He wasn't alone. His team would always be there to support him, no matter what.

"Don't underestimate me! I will not run!"

Slamming his hand back down onto his desk, Naruto felt his resolve strengthen. There was no way he would fail this last question. Sasuke, Sakura, they were both counting on him. He would not fail them.

"I'll take it! Even if I am a genin forever, I'll will myself to becoming Hokage! With my team beside me, I'll never fail. I am not afraid!"

/

Momonga knew Narbarel and Piper were both staring at his back. He could almost feel their eyes boring into him. If he decided to quit now, nobody would blame him. Yet, did it really matter? Momonga wasn't actually trying to be a chunin, so if he failed the last question, would it actually matter to Nazarick?

With that in mind, he relaxed and waited for the tenth question, ignoring the kid shouting about becoming Hokage or something. There was no need for him to worry.

"Good decisions. Now, to everyone still remaining. I congratulate you on passing the first test!"

"Eh?!"

/

"Ugh, that's gotta be the most terrible thing ever, I feel bad for Momonga-sama."

"I. Agree. Aura. I. Too. Would. Dislike. Such. Menial. Tests. Unless. It. Was. For. The. Good. Of. Nazarick."

"Hmm, well I don't think I would mind too much. Written tests are easy. Plus, anyone with a high level intelligence could tell from the beginning that the test was all a ruse."

"Even so Demiurge, we should congratulate Momonga-sama on passing his first part of the test. As expected of the Supreme Being of course."

"Of course Albedo, do not worry, the thought has crossed my mind. Though I doubt Momonga-sama would care for such trivial matters."

"Anyways, now that the boring part is over, I hope some fun things happen! This guy here told me the second part of the test was supposed to be an all-out battle royale for some scrolls or something! Mm, yum!"

"Mmph! Mmph!"

"Now, now Aura, no need to tease the poor thing. He barely looks to be 15, what a pitiful creature. Since Demiurge is done with him, I plan to give what's left of him to Solution and the other Pleiades like they wanted. Though, I doubt they would care too much about the toe you just took."


	5. Chapter 5

Overlord meets the Elemental Nations

 **Sorry about Part 1 being so boring. I seriously thought I might just skip the whole first test but just included it anyways~ But hey, the battle scenes everyone has been waiting for are finally here! Though, I'm not good at them by any means so don't have high expectations haha.**

Chapter 2: The Chunin Exams

Part 2

"Eh?!"

Momonga had no idea what just happened. He was quite sure the tenth question had not been handed out yet, but he had passed the test? What was going on?

Although his illusionary face showed no emotions, Momonga was actually in an emotional turmoil. His passive had activated three times already, keeping him from making any noises after his first outburst.

Looking around, Momonga saw that nobody was paying any attention to him and relaxed a bit. He had thought he had lost a bit of face with his outburst, but with everyone else panicking as well, there didn't seem to be any reason to be worried.

Still, he had passed the test? What did that mean? Turning his attention to the proctor, Morino Ibiki, Momonga had a revelation. If his illusionary face could show emotions, there would have been a face of sudden enlightenment. However, since the face never changed emotions, he looked to not actually care about the result.

Momonga's revelation was that the test, in fact, had been all a ruse. His first thought then was, had the test been to see how the contestants would cheat? Information gathering was an important aspect to a ninja's life, so his studies had shown, and cheating might constitute for that information gathering. But, then again, even if one had done absolutely nothing, they would have still passed. So, did that mean that the information gathering was all a ruse as well?

During his ponderings, Momonga heard the man, Ibiki, go on and on about what information gathering was and what ninja life would be like. Throughout this, Momonga simply stayed relaxed, not caring about the speech. Instead, he was busy trying out his skill [Dark Wisdom] on the man before him, trying to steal whatever knowledge he could.

The problem with doing such a task was that the skill seemed to have a limit. That was, the skill could only find him answers on what he wanted to know and could not be on a topic completely random.

For example, Momonga was able to see things like what the man's name and age was, what sorts of jutsu he knew, and how many people he had killed in the last war. He could not, however, find anything on YGGDRASIL spells because the man would not know them himself nor could he find any information on ninja tactics since Momonga didn't know a lot about them.

It would seem then that the limit to Dark Wisdom was that he could gleam information he already had some knowledge of himself, or at least the basis of, and he could not find information the other person did not know himself.

CRASH!

Momonga was brought out of his thoughts as Ibiki was moved from his line of sight, cutting his connection to the man's mind. Instead, what was in front of him now was a woman standing before a black banner.

/

Narbarel Gamma sat in her seat, looking as bored as she had throughout the whole test. It would seem to her that Momonga-sama had passed. With suppressed glee, Narbarel stared at the Supreme Beings back, wishing he would turn around and acknowledge her presence.

CRASH!

Startled by the sudden crash through the window, Narbarel was ready to leap into action to save her Momonga-sama, who sat almost directly before the woman who had suddenly appeared. The only thing that stopped her were her master's words before, to 'not cause a disturbance'.

The woman talked about starting the second part of the exam, which she was looking forward to. According to Aura, who had messaged her just before the test, the second part of the exam would be a free-for-all fight for some scrolls.

With a small smile, she looked around at the people around her.

This would be a massacre.

/

Giant trees loomed before Team Kakashi and the other people who had passed the first part of the chunin exams. Standing before the gate, the group couldn't help but shudder as they heard the sound of a scream, sounding not so much human as a dying bird, on the other side of the gate.

A gate that had but a single sign on it, 'Danger! Stay Out!'

"Welcome to the stage for the second test, practice arena 44. Also known as… "The Forest of Death!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura could all feel the malicious feeling of despair oozing out beyond the fenced area, one they hadn't felt since they encountered the black robed ninja in Wave.

Practice arena 44, they were sure, was not a place to fool around. Even the boisterous Naruto was quiet.

The rules were explained by the female proctor, Anko Mitarashi, which was to steal a scroll of the opposite type from their opponent before five days passed and report to the tower in the center.

After hearing the rules, the three ninja signed their waivers and turned them in before being assigned to their gate. Staying quiet the whole time, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura noted once more which ninjas had passed, who to look out for, and who might be worth trying to ambush.

/

He had stayed silent this whole time, listening to these ninja rabble on about incoherent things. Even seeing his old pupil, Anko, had not fazed him. None of this bothered Orochimaru who was here for only one thing.

Team Kakashi.

Orochimaru's pursuit for knowledge of all jutsu was an all-consuming task, one he followed with a will. With his recent meeting with Momon, however, Orochimaru had learned that the world was far greater than he had expected it to be. His original pursuit to find all jutsu seemed light in comparison to these 'spells' and 'magic' that Momon and Nabe produced.

Originally, Orochimaru had wanted to betray the two sometime during the chunin exams and dissect them, to find the secret to their power. But the power, knowledge, and skill that Momon had shown was too much for him to defeat at his current state. Maybe when he finished learning the secrets of ninjutsu he would make his attempt on Momon, but he was not willing to make the same dumb mistake he had with Itachi: attacking without knowing he could truly win.

So, Orochimaru had new sights. Team Kakashi, composed of the newly discovered jinchuriki Naruto Uzumaki; the bearer of the sharingan and brother to Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha; and, according to his reports, a spy for Momon and his Nazarick, Sakura Haruno.

If he could get hold of these three using his curse mark and promises of power, he could control three more vital pawns on the chess board called life. When the gate opened before him, Orochimaru, dressed as Shiore of Kusagakure, took his two Otogakure ninjas dressed as Kusagakure ninjas with him into the Forest of Death.

"Find those brats!"

/

Momon, Nabe, and Piper stood before their gate, all three of them looking completely bored. From the look on the chunin's face before them, Momonga could tell he hadn't been expecting a group to look this bored before a test that could kill them.

Making some random hand gestures to throw off the ninja before him, Momon cast his spell, [Detect Life]. All around him Momon could sense with his spell that the ninja were starting here and there around the forest, running in as soon as their gates were opened.

Unfortunately, [Detect Life] couldn't help him find specific signatures and Momonga didn't want to make it too obvious that he was preparing in front of the unknown person, so he simply hoped Orochimaru wouldn't get killed in this test.

Orochimaru was powerful in this world's standards, probably around a level 40 ninja in YGGDRASIL. If he was killed, then that would mean that there were those higher than level 40 or there was powerful people at low levels who could kill people of a much higher level. Either way, both possibilities were a hindrance to him.

When the gate opened before Momonga's team, nobody ran in. Instead, Momonga walked in with all the splendor of a king walking to his throne. His cape flapping in the wind, Momonga took out his sword and swung it through the air, making random hand gestures with his other hand.

"[Reality Slash]"

A tenth-tier spell that drained a lot of mana, Momonga was determined to see how the opponent would react before his attack. If the opponents of this world truly were stronger than they let on, then his opponent would retaliate, or at least survive.

"Aaah!"

Like a puppet whose strings had been cut, the enemy ninja fell out of the tree where they had been hiding to try and ambush Momonga.

Seeing the body fall to the ground, split cleanly in half, Momonga's worries faded away. This world's people, they were weak and not worth his troubles after all.

"W-What the hell just happened?!"

"Shit, let's get out of here, forget the scroll!"

Seeing the two flee, Momonga decided not to chase the two, instead focusing his attention on the dead ninja before him.

"Nabe, retrieve the scroll."

"Yes, Momon-sama."

With a look of delight at seeing the dead man, something that slightly disgruntled Momonga, Narbarel squatted down and searched the dead man rather forcefully, tearing off his clothes and occasionally limbs.

Turning around, Momon saw the chunin who had let them in throwing up on the floor, Narbarel's violent desecration of the other ninja disgusting even the hardened ninja.

"Here you are, Momon-sama."

Getting to her knees, Narbarel had her head down as she raised her arms, showing a heaven scroll on her upturned hands. Grabbing the scroll and placing it into a pouch on his side, while in reality storing it into his inventory, Momonga couldn't help but smile.

They had two heaven scrolls. That meant they could still continue their hunt.

/

Finding the three genin had been easy and, even though they had put up a decent fight for genin, they had been weak.

Orochimaru had thought to separate the three before his attack but decided last second to attack without doing so. In this manner, he had the three surrounded by himself and his two underlings before they could even react.

The genin had then used shadow clones to try and distract them, while using an assortment of ninjutsu and genjutsu to fight back. It was impressive for these three and they managed to kill Orochimaru's two pawns who had underestimated the genin.

Orochimaru, on the other hand, was still far too skilled for lowly genin to defeat, and managed to bite Sasuke before making his retreat when he felt Anbu presences approach. Sure he hadn't been able to get to the jinchuriki and Momon's spy, but he was content with his capture.

He would be patient, like a snake that hid by the bird nest. If there was a hurt baby bird, the other babies would first go to the other side of the nest in fear, but would later approach out of curiosity. That's when the snake would strike out and take all three for his own.

As a reward for their strength, however, Orochimaru decided to leave the three with the earth scroll in his possession instead of destroying it, allowing the three to progress into the next part of the exam. He wasn't planning on losing his pawns already, and they didn't look to be in any shape to fight any further.

/

"Psh! All of this was useless…"

Murmuring to himself, Momonga and crew continued their trek through the forest towards the tower at the center of the field. The problem?

Currently, Momonga's team had four heaven scrolls but no earth scrolls.

The previous battles weren't even worth mentioning in his point of view.

After acquiring the first scroll with his [Reality Slash], Momonga had let Nabe and Piper do all the work while he observed.

The second scroll had come into their possession when Piper had walked off to the side for a few minutes during their walk before they heard multiple screams. Piper had then walked back with a bloody heaven scroll, saying the three had killed one another using their bare hands while under the effects of genjutsu.

The third scroll was acquired by Narbarel, who used [Lightning] to kill three ninjas hiding behind a bush, the bolt of lightning passing through one before going on to the next and so on to kill all three.

And with the heaven scroll they started with, that made four heaven scrolls.

"Is something wrong, Momon-sama?"

"No, Piper. Everything is going according to predictions, other than the fact that all we have are heaven scrolls."

"Heaven scrolls huh?"

Turning around, Momonga saw that there were now three ninjas there. These three seemed to be from Konohagakure as their leaf headband showed. One was a boy wearing a green spandex suit and had thick eyebrows, the same boy who was hit by that other candidate before the first exam. The second was a girl wrapped in a dress like thing. The third was a boy wearing a white robe with pure white eyes, veins bulging around his eyes.

Of course, Momonga had long since detected them with his [Detect Life] skill so he wasn't surprised to see them at all. Looking to his left and right, he noticed his comrades also didn't seem to care.

Narbarel didn't react to the other ninja, either she had sensed them coming or simply didn't acknowledge them due to them being weak.

Piper had one hand to her hip and was fiddling her hair with the other, obviously bored and not even bothering to grab her flute.

"Kusagakure ninja huh? Our information shows you guys are just a small village without any strong ninja. How about you hand over your heaven scroll and we'll let you walk away?" the girl arrogantly said.

"Sigh. [Magic Arrow]."

An arrow wrapped in blue light flew out from Momonga's outstretched palm, flying over towards the green one at breakneck speeds. Momonga was sure that the kid would get pierced through the heart, but was surprised when the green clad boy dodged.

'Impressive. This one is faster than the others.'

"That was quite un-youthful, to engage in battle before stating out the terms of surrender. Hand over your scroll or you will feel the full degree of youth!"

"Hmph. I've never seen that jutsu before, but I can see through your tricks. Nothing gets past these eyes."

"Okay, playtime's over! I'm not going easy on someone who attacks my teammates unprovoked!"

The three split up to each take an opponent, which Momonga's group reluctantly accepted.

Thus, the three were separated and ready to fight their own battles: Narbarel on Lee, Piper on Tenten, and Momonga on Neji.

/

Getting to the tower was going to have to wait. Pulling out a healing scroll, Sakura got to work trying to heal Naruto and Sasuke.

Orochimaru's attack on Team Kakashi had nearly killed the three of them. Sakura had barely managed to survive because of the health potion Aura had given her two weeks ago. She had rejected taking more than one of the vials of red liquid in case they were dangerous or addictive, but that had been a mistake.

Looking over Naruto and Sasuke's forms, beaten and bloody, Sakura could only hope this scroll could do the type of healing that mysterious red liquid had done for her.

Suddenly, the scroll flashed brightly before disappearing into the air in a shower of light. If it had been any other situation, Sakura might have appreciated the sparkle of lights, but this was not the time.

Looking at the two before her, Sakura gasped as she saw the two boys' twisted limbs start to go back to the right places and wounds all over their bodies disappear.

With a bit of hope, Sakura looked at Sasuke's neck, but was disappointed. The strange mark that Orochimaru had left on Sasuke did not disappear, though Sasuke seemed to settle down a bit.

Sakura pulled out a kunai and another scroll before walking outside, prepared to risk her life to protect her teammates.

/

Narbarel Gamma, member of the Pleiades and protector of the Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick, could only scoff at the weak human before her. Even without a stat determining skill active, Narbarel could tell the green clothed human was far below her, even with the handicap Momonga-sama placed on her.

"I do not like to hit girls, so I will ask that you surrender."

"Quiet, lesser being (worm). I will kill you and feed you to the birds."

"I see. Then, I hope this will be a youthful fight." 

Narbarel watched as the green-clad human took some strange looking tags off his legs, throwing them to the side to make a bunch of smoke as the ground broke under their weight. Then, he flashed away from her vision, coming towards her at a rate most demons would be proud of, one that was supposedly beyond a human's abilities. Luckily, Narbarel wasn't human and could still track the boy's movements.

The boy approached Narbarel, thinking she hadn't been able to react yet due to his speed, and planned to finish things with a kick to the head.

"Leaf Hurricane!"

When the boy's leg was three inches from her head, Narbarel moved her hand up and caught the boy's leg from behind, stopping it in its tracks.

"What? How?"

Then, she threw the boy by his leg at a nearby tree. A frown came over to her face when the boy, instead of dying, did a somersault in midair and landed on top of a branch of the tree.

Wanting to end things quickly and get back to her Momonga-sama, Narbarel then began to launch a series of lightning bolts at the green boy, which he managed to annoyingly dodge.

A sneer coming to her face, Narbarel found that with her handicap of being limited to low-level physical attacks and third tier spells, this boy might prove to be some form of challenge.

The only thing that the boy did though was attack physically. There was no annoying kunai throwing or fireball spitting. So, Narbarel decided on a new plan. Standing perfectly still, she closed her eyes and waited for the boy to get closer.

He could probably tell that this was a trick as he didn't move for a full fifteen seconds. Then, suddenly, there was a burst of energy that made Narbarel open her eyes and look over at the boy's direction.

"First Gate, Gate of Opening, Open!"

"Second Gate, Gate of Healing, Open!"

"Third Gate, Gate of Life, Open!"

During the time the boy was having his levels go up somehow, Narbarel had decided it was prudent to boost herself as well, just in case, thus she cast [Blessing of the Magic Caster], [Infinity Wall], [Life Essence], [Freedom], [Stoneskin], [Triplet Maximize Magic: Greater Magic Seal], and [Triplet Maximize Magic: Greater Lightning] on herself. She wasn't as great a magic caster as Momonga-sama, but this would do.

In a flash, the boy disappeared from his position and appeared beside her, kicking her in the side and sending her flying.

Narbarel righted herself, brushing off the hit. It wasn't enough to even do one percent damage to her health bar. Pathetic, her preparations were probably for nothing then.

"[Triple Maximize Magic: Lighting Wave]!"

A wave of lightning spread from her body, a spell that was unavoidable to anyone in a certain area.

"Gah!"

It worked. She smiled and left for Momonga-sama before the boy even hit the ground. He would recover from the paralysis in, say, two hours. The destruction of his muscles and nerves might never be healed though.

/

"Tsk. That all you know how to do!"

As loathe as she was to admit it, Piper was losing. Her genjutsu were second to none, she was sure she was even better than Tayuya-sama in most aspects of the art, but against an opponent who could throw them off? It was a bit annoying.

Another aspect of this fight that was annoying was the shuriken, kunai, swords, maces, and all sorts of other weapons the girl was constantly throwing at her. With all the weapons flying around, there was no time for her to concentrate on playing her flute!

The taunts that she was using also didn't seem to shake the rival kunoichi at all. Even making her flush for a few seconds and become distracted would have been more than enough.

She would have to use her trump card then. Orochimaru-sama had given her permission to use it only if she thought she was going to lose. This counted as one of those times.

Tearing the skin colored paper off her neck, it revealed she had a curse mark. The reason Orochimaru-sama had told her not to use it was because she would be useless for the next twenty four hours after its use. Hers was a weaker version to what Tayuya-sama had, one of Orochimaru-sama's earlier tests.

Forcing chakra into the area, Piper felt the cursed seal begin to take effect. Unlike the other cursed seals, she did not transform into some creature, rather, her bones would become harder but more hollow while her skin would pull away from certain areas, revealing gaping holes. Her body would become her flute.

While jumping away from another kunai flying her way, Piper blew into a hole on her wrist, producing a shrill, high-pitched noise towards her target.

Instead of landing on the branch she had jumped to, the girl crashed into it and fell to the floor. Piper smiled. That was too easy.

Walking over to the other girl, Piper laughed a bit while her form turned back to normal. This had been a fast battle, so she still had enough chakra to keep herself awake. She picked up the skin colored paper she had discarded and re-placed it on her neck. She would search the girl for the scroll before going back to Momonga-sama.

Hey, Piper would play a game! If she didn't have the scroll, she would die. If she had a heaven scroll, she would die. If she had an earth scroll, she would live.

With that, Piper rummaged through the girl's clothes and, sadly, found an earth scroll. Stashing the scroll, Piper walked away a bit annoyed.

/

Momonga and the boy with the white eyes faced off across the clearing, both preferring to fight in open combat versus in the trees.

"Heh. You cannot beat me. I am destined to pass the chunin exams, I am the best of the best. You on the other hand are some no name genin from Kusagakure. Surrender now and you will live. Your friends are all probably beaten by now anyways."

"… Are you done talking now? Come, I will allow you to attack first. I wish to see your combat abilities."

That seemed to bother the boy, who got into a fighting stance. The two faced off for a couple seconds before the boy suddenly started to run towards Momonga.

"Eight Trigrams."

Momonga stood his ground as the boy neared.

"One palm. Two palm. Four palm. Eight palm."

The boy began pounding on Momonga's false body, trying to wear it down, but Momonga stood his ground. He could feel some small thing inside him becoming restricted, something he didn't even know he had, but it didn't hinder him.

"Sixteen palm. Thirty two palm. Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Palms!"

Striking Momonga one last time, the boy turned around, confident in his victory, and walked away. When the boy was about three feet away, Momonga decided it was his turn now.

"Was that all? Very well, [Sharks Cyclone]!"

As soon as Momonga cast his spell, a burst of water popped out of the ground beneath the surprised white eyed boy, pulling him into the cyclone. Then, the illusionary sharks appeared out of the water inside the cyclone, tearing apart the boy. Or, at least, that's what was supposed to happen.

As soon as the water sucked up the boy, the boy started to spin in a circle inside the cyclone, using the cyclone's spin to his advantage. Out of his body appeared blue light, chakra according to Orochimaru and Demiurge's reports, destroying the sharks coming towards him and making enough of a gap for him to escape from. Even though the boy was about a hundred feet in the air, he landed gracefully on the ground after jumping off some trees.

Momonga, however, didn't miss a beat and cast his next spell. Being a PvP player for so long, Momonga was used to people breaking through his first attack. Although his opponents so far had been weak, Momonga never let his guard down. He had made that mistake far too many times when he first started YGGDRASIL.

"[Maximize Magic: Gravity Maelstrom]!"

A ball of negative energy flew out of Momonga's hand towards the white eyed boy who seemed to be tired. As the black ball of negative energy approached, the boy jumped away. But not fast enough. Before the boy was hit, Momonga had the ball explode, causing the boy to not be killed but only suffer the negative statuses that came with the spell.

It wouldn't do to lose the scroll, if he had one.

Having taken on the negative statuses of [Fear] and [Paralysis], the boy collapsed, staring at Momonga with fear in his eyes.

Gathering up his mental strength, Momonga stood straight, as if he was a King before a prostrating subject who was begging for their life. It was time to start his plans to spread his name.

"I go by the name Momonga, but my true name is Ainz Ooal Gown. Once, people used to cower under my name, but it seems people have forgotten it. Remember it well, for I shall become the most powerful being of all time once again."

And with that, the boy promptly fainted. After a quick search of the body, Momonga found an earth scroll. Smiling to himself, though the smile appeared neither on his skeletal face nor his illusionary face, he took his leave.

/

"Are all the preparations ready Demiurge?"

"Yes Albedo, do not worry. I have assembled the finest team throughout Nazarick without actually harming the defenses. In fact, with your help, I believe the defenses of Nazarick have become even stronger, though that isn't truly possible as the defenses were made by the Supreme Beings themselves.

At any rate, the raiding force has been made. Leading the force is myself, you, and Shalltear. Providing backup in case it is needed is Mare, Aura, and Cocytus. The entire force consists of fifteen hundred freely-respawning units from Nazarick with the Pleiades as support. I didn't want to lose anyone actually worth of defensive value to Nazarick in the first raid after all.

If the raid is to somehow fail, then our troops should have respawned within twenty four hours. We also have powerful units on standby in the tomb in case the enemy is much more powerful than expected. Ah, also, Momonga-sama has said that World Class Items are not allowed outside of the Tomb, so the Floor Guardians leading the raid will be taking only God tier and Divine tier items. The raid will take place exactly one month from now, when the chunin exams are coming to an end so that Momonga-sama can finish his experiment."

"It seems you thought everything through Demiurge, as expected of you. Maybe you will receive a Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown someday too."

"Ah, the ring that only the Supreme Beings, you, and Sebas currently possess. It would be an honor beyond anything I could imagine."

/

By some miracle, Sasuke and Naruto woke up within an hour, both looking fully healed and calm. Sasuke looked like he was a little disturbed, but seemed fine otherwise. Sakura chalked it up to their fight with Orochimaru of the Sannin.

The fact that the three of them had escaped with their lives was a huge deal. The man had even left her with the earth scroll in his possession, though there was some saliva all over it.

With both earth and heaven scrolls in hand, the three took to the trees and ran as fast as possible to the tower.

To get past the traps that Sasuke assumed would be around the tower to take them out, Naruto made three hundred shadow clones that barreled through the forest ahead of them, destroying any traps with their bodies and allowing the three safe passage to the exam building.

Upon entering the place, Sakura noticed that nothing was set up yet. Nobody must have expected them to finish so soon, the clock on the wall showing that it had only been five hours into the test.

Team Kakashi opened their scrolls, which summoned Iruka who told them they had passed the second test and to rest up for the third test.

Giving each other a high five, Team Kakashi went into their respective rooms to rest up for a bit, the death run through the forest to the tower took a lot out of them.

/

Momon-sama, Nabe, and Piper currently had four heaven scrolls and two earth scrolls. There was no reason to have so many, it was just that that was the way things had turned out.

Piper patted her front pocket, where, inside a hidden pouch inside her vest, was an earth scroll and a heaven scroll.

She sighed and put her hands behind her head, looking completely bored of these chunin exams. After the three had taken down the team from Konohagakure, word had somehow spread about their victories and everyone was clearing away from them.

In an attempt to bring in more people, Momon had even gone out of his way to hold the earth and heaven scrolls out in public in his right hand. Now there was a man with a lot of balls. He was basically taunting all the other ninja in the forest to come and try to get them.

Unfortunately, the three had no more people to fight all the way to the tower in the center, entering in without any traps in their way. In fact, most of the traps Piper saw seemed to have already been sprung.

So, the three made it to the tower and retired to their rooms, done with the most violent yet pretty boring part of the exam. It was six hours into the exam.

Yet, Piper didn't despair. A small smile graced her lips as she lay down in her bed. The invasion of the Hidden Leaf by Orochimaru-sama was going to be just a month from now.

'Upon the whirlpools are steady tides. Run your course, you will come through. And one day find our home.'


End file.
